Acting Out: Love Game
by DarkRoseDiamond
Summary: Misty, May, Leaf, Dawn, Crystal, Amelia, Ash, Drew, Gary, Paul, Gold and Justin are in Easton Academy. On a school trip, lots of things happen. But most importantly, would their friendships survive? poke, contest, ikari, mangaquest, oldrival and oc x oc.
1. The annoucement

Full summary of 'Acting out: Love game"

May, Misty, Dawn, Leaf, Amelia, Crystal, Gold, Justin, Drew, Ash, Paul and Gary are in Easton Academy in Sootopolis City. They are supposed to be on a school trip with a few other classes in their grade. Unfortunately, the ship took a wrong turn. Instead of going to the Cinnabar Island, they ended up on Sevii Island. The teachers have organized an Amazing race (extended version) just like they planned. Who would be the winners of the race? Would friendships be tore down or would love bloom?

**Hello everybody! I'm here with a new story! **

**This story includes pokeshipping, contestshipping, ikarishipping, mangaquestshipping (Surprise, surprise!), oldrivalshipping and my OC x OC Amelia x Justin. Hope you like Acting out: Love game.**

**Might be using the songs: Acting out (Ashley Tisdale), Love Game (Lady Gaga), The Best Damn Thing (Avril Lavigne), Round and Round (Selena Gomez), Sparks Fly (Taylor Swift), Hot 'n' Cold (Katy Perry), Bad boy (Cascada), Everytime we touch (Cascada), Evacuate the Dance floor (Cascada), Run Devil Run (Kesha)**

Chapter 1: The announcement

"Hello everybody! Today is Monday! The start of a fantastic new week. I'm sure you students would be eager to hit the books! Let's being with the morning announcements…" Mrs. Chloe said brightly to the class Distinction.

"Yeah. Like any of us would be _delighted_ to start school again." Dawn Hikari mumbled to her best friends, May Maple, Misty Waterflower, Amelia Wilson, Crystal Taylor and Leaf Green. "Aw come on! Don't be so sad." Misty said cheerily. "Yeah!" Leaf added a mischievous glint in her eyes. "After all, don't you want to see Paul?"

Dawn stiffened for a moment before saying cheekily, "Hmm…I guess you miss Gary a lot huh?" The darker brunette flushed while the lighter brunette grinned.

"Anyways, just to tell you guys. We would be having a camp in Cinnabar Island!" Miss Chloe said, as she got to the most exciting news of the day. The redhead cheered while the blunette groaned. Cinnabar Island is definitely _**not**_the _**best**_ place to go for a trip.

Especially after the eruption…

Meanwhile, on the other side of the classroom… Ash Ketchum was busy doodling in his notebook. At the mention of the words trip, his head shot up. "Ashy boy, aren't you delighted that we will be having a school trip at Cinnabar Island?" One of his best friends Gary Oak said sarcastically.

"Ahem. Mr. Oak." Miss Chloe suddenly appeared in front of the boys. "Yeah?" Drew Hayden, another one of Ash and Gary's best friend asked. Paul, another best friend just raised his eyebrows.

Justin Hayden, Drew's cousin and part of the Heartthrobs signed.

Miss Chloe cleared his throat before saying, "We are not going on a _school trip_." She put major emphasis on the words _'school trip'_. She continued, "We are going on a _school camping trip_."

"Ohhhh." Ash replied as if that was the most complicated thing he has heard. The rest of the class snickered. Okay. Technically, the boys and a few girls (Misty, Leaf, Dawn, Amelia, Crystal and May) snickered. While the fan girls giggled.

Gold Wilson, another member of the Heartthrobs, just wondered why Ash is so dense. **(Yeah. Amelia is Gold's cousin… I know that I love to make a few of our main characters related…)**

The Heartthrobs of the school rolled their eyes. May, Misty, Leaf, Amelia and Dawn **(Also known as the Heartbreakers since they are so popular in the school)** smirked and waggled their fingers at the Heartthrobs behind the perky teacher's back.

The Heartthrobs glared while Miss Chloe stared at them curiously. Cornelia Stanfield turns to her troop, which consists of Candy Walker, Apple Stewart, Victoria Swift, Honey Paige and Megan Pang **(Yes. Megan's an Asian. No offense.)** and said, "Hmm. I hate camping trips. But since this one involves _them,_ I might reconsider if _they _go." The rest giggled and preen.

Cornelia, Apple, Megan, Victoria, Honey and Candy turned their attention back to Miss Chloe. "So, to sum it up. We would be having an Amazing race, the extended version there. Not to mention, classes Achievers and Expectations would be going too. The trip would be after your midyear exams. Now you may do whatever you want."

"I hate camping…" Dawn whined. "I don't like the idea of sleeping in a tent." Leaf agreed. Having overheard Leaf, Miss Chloe shouted, "I forgot to mention! There would be a disco at the end of the trip!"

Instantly, loud chattering filled the room. "Woots! Disco! I'm so in it!" May cheered. "Yup." The rest of the Heartbreakers agreed. Then Misty remembered something.

"Did Miss Chloe not say that Achievers and Expectations would be coming along?" Misty asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Uh oh." Amelia said, with a grimace on her face. "That means our biggest stalkers are back…" Suddenly, the Heartthrobs swooped in and asked, "Are you guys going or not?" "Should be." Dawn said.

"Ooh. We are going too." A snarky voice said. The group turned around and saw Cornelia and her gang. "What a pleasant surprise…" May say sarcastically. Apple glared at May. It is easy to tell that they do not see eye to eye often.

"That's nice. So how about we go shopping for the item we need later?" Victoria asks Gary, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously. Obviously, she's after him.

Gary looked around and said, "Uh uh. We've already made an appointment with those girls," gesturing to the Heartbreakers. "Yeah. We would not like to break it." Justin chipped in.

Apple pouted and batted her eyelashes at Drew. "So how about another day?" She asked in a little girl's voice. The Heartbreakers rolled their eyes at her brilliant acting. "Sure. Why not?" Drew replied carelessly, which made the rest of the fan girls sign.

Satisfied, Cornelia and her gang leaves. Next period was art for Amelia, Dawn, Leaf, Paul, Justin and Gary. The rest were in Math Class.

"Guess I'm heading for Math. Sign. I hate that class." May grumbled. "Is there a class that you do not hate?" Drew mumbled. Unfortunately, May heard it and she threw dagger glares at Drew. Drew just shrugged it off.

Crystal did not really want to get in the middle of this. So she said, "Let's just move it."

(Math Class…)

"Humph! Miss Elisha is just so mean!" May whined. "She gives us so much class work AND home work!" "Miss Maple. Please concentrate on your class work. If you managed to finish your class work, you may get started on your home work." Miss Elisha lightly chided May.

May pouted and get back to work. As she flips over to the next page, a sky blue paper airplane landed on her desk with a soft 'thump'.

May recognized the sky blue paper instantly. The Heartbreakers always used colored papers to pass notes.

_Hey. About the camp. Do you think we could ask Amelia if all of us could stay over at hers for a mini pre camp sleepover?_

May like the sound of it. _Sure. Let's ask Amelia during lunch. Do not let the boys know. Or else they would somehow try to crash our party._ She wrote back, remembering what happened a few years back.

_**(Flashback) (None of them are known as the Heartbreakers or Heartthrobs at that time.)**_

_Everything was perfectly in place. They were all at Amelia and Marina's mansion having a sleepover. Amelia and Crystal shared a mansion as their parents had to travel very much. Thus, they got a mansion for the both of them to live together._

_Earlier that day, the boys asked if they want to have a picnic in the park with them. They rejected, telling them they have a sleepover to go to._

_At midnight, they were still watching a horror movie. The girls were shivering in fear. Yes, including Misty. The show was really scary. Suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring._

_When the girls went to answer the door. __**(Yeah. They went together. Amelia and Crystal were too afraid to go by themselves due to the horror movie.)**__ Outside the door stood six boys._

"_Do you guys have any more snacks? We kinda run out of it." Gary smoothly said. "Yeah. All thanks to Ashy boy here." Drew added sarcastically._

_The girls found nothing wrong with the reason. After all, it is just so Ash to eat up most of the snacks. The boys head over to Amelia's room while the Heartbreakers went to the kitchen to get snacks._

_When they opened the door, a bucket of water fell on to the girls. The girls staggered into the room due to shock. They were obviously not expecting that in the middle of the night._

_The boys had obviously planned it out. The girls promptly slipped on to the banana skin that had been laid on the ground very carefully by the boys. None of the girls could recover that fast from the double shock._

_But little did they know that they would be shock once more. They fell into the huge stack of books. __**(Obviously planted there by the boys.)**__ The girl's nightgowns were ripped by the sharp corners off the books. That was something the boys __**DID NOT PLAN**__._

_Meanwhile, the boys were filming it all down. The girls screamed like hell. When they saw the girls half naked, they bolted, leaving the camera behind. _

_The girls widened their eyes in horror. None of them moved a muscle. Then May said, "We'll get them back on Monday. Let's start by changing our clothes and delete or save any videos or pictures in the camera."_

_End of flashback._

May throw the note back to Misty when the teacher was not looking. Misty opened the note eagerly. She read the contents then threw it to Crystal.

Crystal opened it. But unknown to her, Gold, who was sitting next to her, read whatever that was written. He flushed as he remembered what happened that night.

(At Art Class…)

"Stupid! Why can't I get it right?" Leaf grumbled. Gary smirked and said, "Well, you look so cute when you are annoyed!" Leaf glared at him and went back on her artwork.

"I can't wait for gym class. Besides lunch, homeroom and English, that was the only period we are together." Dawn signed. Amelia frowned. "Everything would be much much better if those annoying pest aren't around us." She complained.

Drew signed, looking at the fan boys and fan girls drooling over them. "It is just so annoying. Especially with those in our class." Justin said, making a face.

Cornelia and Victoria were in this class. And they, along with Megan, Apple, Candy and Honey were the head of the Heartthrob fan club. While Brendan, Lucas, Rudy, Barry (Amelia), Damien (Leaf) and Eusine (Sorry for all Eusine Fans… But I can't think anyone else for Crystal.)

Amelia grumbled, "Lucky for the rest who were in math." "I hate Math!" Justin complained. "I ain't talking to you!" Came the reply. "Really?" Justin said, inching closer to Amelia with a sly grin.

Amelia frowned_. He's getting mighty annoying_. She thought. She pushed his face away and turned her attention to Dawn. Dawn was struggling, trying to avoid Lucas. Lucas kept trying to put his arm around Dawn.

Dawn obviously, Dawn was far from pleased. "Come on Dawnie! Loosen up a little!" Lucas purred, giving Dawn a peck on her cheek. Dawn flushed, yes; she's part of the Heartbreakers. But it doesn't mean any random people can peck her!

Dawn gave Amelia a pleading look, wanting Amelia to use Azuril to hit Lucas. But before Amelia could react, someone behind Amelia gave Lucas a tight slap.

Dawn and Amelia flinched. They weren't expecting anyone to help out. Dawn widened her eyes. Amelia turned around. Paul was standing there, with his Weavile on his shoulder.

Lucas knew what was good for him. He attempted a smile and scurried off, clearly scared of Paul and Weavile.

"Erm…Thanks?" Dawn said, shocked that Paul would help her. "Humph! I only helped because I know you would be too weak to do anything Troublesome!" Dawn's eyes flashed angrily.

Dawn tried to attack Paul, but was pulled back by someone. Paul's face twisted into a smirk. Dawn was furious at whoever was trying to stop her. "Hey! Get your nose out of my business! Busybody!" Dawn said through gritted teeth, then she turn behind and gasp.

Miss Candice, who was their Art teacher, glared at Dawn. "Miss Hikari, are we suppose to speak like that?" "No Miss." Dawn apologized. "Good. Now GET BACK TO WORK!" Miss Candice sniffed. (Sorry. Have to let Dawn scolded. But don't worry! Good things come to those who wait!)

Paul smirked some more, daring Dawn to attack him again. Dawn retreated to Leaf and Amelia. Amelia had finished her artwork and was now vending her anger by destroying a piece of paper.

Leaf, on the other hand, was busy writing on a piece of paper. She had an evil grin on her face. "Hey. What are you up to?" Dawn asked. "I'm planning…" That was as far as Leaf got. Because once she got the word 'planning' out, Gary turned around and threw Leaf a questionable look.

Amelia rolled her eyes. Crumpling her piece of paper in to a small ball. She pocketed the piece of paper and stuffed it into her wallet. "We'll talk about this later." Leaf said with a wink.

(At gym class…) (Crystal's POV)

I rushed over to Amelia once I saw her. "Hey Hey! Shall we have a sleepover later at our house?" "Sure!" Leaf replied before Amelia. "What's up with her?" Misty asked. Dawn grinned. "It's just that she devised up a plan."

"Will clue you guys in during sleepover." Leaf promised. "Do the boys know about our sleepover?" Amelia asked worriedly.

"Nope. No way will they know." May said, determined. Suddenly, Drew piped up, "Know what?" May screech in fury, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS GRASS HEAD!"

"What's with the attitude?" Justin asked Amelia. Apparently, the usually calm and gentle person had a change of attitude.

"GET LOST JERK FACE. WHAT WE DO IS NONE OF YOUR BUINESS!" Amelia roared. "Hey. Who replaced Amelia with Misty?" Ash sniggered. We definitely were not in a good mood now.

Amelia ordered her Azuril to take care of the boys. But fortunately for the boys, Mr. Wake appeared and announced, "Since we would be going to the camp in Cinnabar Island, you guys might need to swim. So, we would be having a relay race today!"

The students cheered. Gold went up to me and said, "Hey Crys. How about this. We, the Heartthrobs bet that we would finish the relay faster than the Heartbreakers." The Heartbreakers smirked at the idea.

Behind Gold, Gary asked, "So what would we bet on?" "How about, if we win, you guys would leave us alone during lunch." Dawn said.

"And if we win we would get a kiss from each of you." Justin said, grinning madly. "That's all?" May said, stunned.

"WE guys are pretty simple." Said a grinning Gold. "Get into your teams of six!" Mr. Wake yelled. "Guess we are already in six." Shrugged Misty.

(With the girls…)

"Hey. So who would be in front, middle and last?" Asked Leaf. "Well, Misty is obviously the fastest. So she should go last." Amelia said. "And you are the second fastest." I said, referring to Amelia.

"Then we would just randomly shuffle ourselves." Leaf said.

**Finished the first chapter! Actually, I wanted to write down the boys too…But thought that this would be a good place to stop. So what do you think of this chappie? Review and wait for the next chappie!**


	2. Another bet

Hiya everyone! Sorry for the late update! 'Cause I gotta go overseas for family stuff... WITHOUT MY LAPTOP! Ooh! So bad! Anyways, how do you like Acting out: Love Game so far? Now. I need your help. Please tell me who are your favourite characters in this story! I would need the information for later chapters!

Note: Do NOT vote for: Cornelia, Victoria, Brendan and the rest of the troop. I'm too lazy to list all of them down.

**Chapter 2: Another bet**

(With the Heartthrobs...)

"Alright guys. Here's the deal. We can't lose to the Heartbreakers get it!" Justin said sternly. "Of course we would not. Anyway, keep your eyes on the prize!" Gold shouted confidently, earning himself a few stares from the boys and lots of giggles from the girls... (Fan girls...DUH!)

"Yup. The wonderful prize of getting a kiss!" Paul said sarcastically. "Anyways, Amelia and Misty are the best swimmers for the girls. So there's a high chance that they would be either the last or the first." Drew pointed out.

"What do you think if I go first?" Ash suggested. "That's a good idea. I don't mind going last. After all, we are all good in swimming." Justin agreed.

"No. That's a horrifying idea!" Paul said sternly. "Why?" Asked a normally dense person (**Its obvious.)** and a not really dense one. (Justin...)

"Because if Amelia and Misty are gonna be the first or last, you guys would be to head over heels to concentrate!" Gold snickered. "Why don't Gold goes first and I'll go last?" Gary suggested. "Good idea. Then Ash could go second, Justin third, Drew fourth and me...fifth." Paul said.

"Then it's settled. Let's prepare to win! YEAH!" Gold yelled. This round, not only fan girls are looking at them, the Heartbreakers are staring them down as well.

"Hey cousin." Amelia greeted them. "Back at ya." Ash replied. "So, get ready to lose!" Gary said cockily, staring at Leaf's chest. Leaf flushed and muttered, "Pervert... Just so you wait..." Gary looked 'shock'.

"Alright students! Get into your positions!" Crasher Wake yelled above the hubbub. "Cya ladies..." Drew said, handing May a rose. "Erm...Thanks. But still, it's not like we are gonna go easy on you! So there!" May stuttered, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"So let the bet being!" Dawn cried. Misty and Crystal grinned. Misty spoke up, "Cya...Suckers..." The Heartbreakers disappeared in a cloud of dust before the Heartthrobs could respond.

(At the competition pool...) (Nobody's POV)

"Remember. Freestyle on the first lap. And dolphin on the second lap." Crasher Wake reminded them. "Tsk tsk. A piece of cake." Paul scoffed. Dawn overheard it and shoots Paul a look that said: Don't get too cocky!

Paul rolled his eyes. Dawn was about to lunged at him, seeing that the rest of the Heartbreakers were in deep conversation. But she was interrupted.

"Ready...Set...GO!" Crasher wake yelled. Amelia and Gold jumped into the pool at the same time. But Gold jumped further than Amelia. "Quick! Amelia! Catch up with him!" Crystal frantically yelped.

"No worries. Amelia can do it. Freestyle and dolphin are her specialty!" May say determinedly. Drew smirked, "Do you know that Gold specialized in freestyle as well?" "Humph. I know he does." Crystal huffed.

Misty smiled a teasing smile. Crystal had to glare at her. A glare that practically said: I don't like Gold and that's final! "Hey look!" Dawn squealed in joy. The Heartbreakers and Heartthrobs stop arguing and turned around. (Minus Amelia and Gold who were swimming.)

"Aww Shit." Gary grumbled. Amelia had overtaken Gold. "Tsk tsk. A battle between cousins." Justin commented. "Good thing that Gold is not a gentleman." Paul said.

The first swimming match obviously went to Amelia. Since she has already beaten Gold to the first lap, she finished her dolphin lap pretty quickly. May quickly rushed over to the block. Once Amelia's hands touched the block, May jumped in.

"Come on Gold! Be faster!" Justin shouted. Gold finally manages to finish the first round. By the time, May has already finished half of her freestyle lap. Ash jumped in and gave chase.

Between Ash and May, Ash is a better swimmer. Despite having an early start, May lost of Ash at the dolphin round. Justin flashed a quick grin at Amelia and jumped in. May barely had the chance to breathe before Crystal jumped in, determine to catch up.

(Gold's POV)

I watched Crystal closely. He decided that Crystal had speed. She overtook Justin. But after she finished the first lap and is moving on to the second, she lacked stamina. But somehow, she managed to keep up.

She reached the block a few seconds before Justin. Drew frowned, but still jumped in. Leaf jumped in. Uh oh. Drew better watch out. He should know better that Leaf is the best in freestyle among us.

(Leaf's POV)

Ack...I thought while swimming as fast as possible. Drew is no slouch. Can't really say that he is a bad swimmer...

I finished the first lap before Drew. Obviously. I thought in pleasure. I went into dolphin style instantly. I have to finish before Drew. No way would I give Gary the satisfaction to lose!

(Normal POV)

In the end, Leaf won. Paul's jaw dropped in shock. Dawn giggled and lifted her finger to close it. Then she jumped into the pool. Gary had to push Paul towards the pool. Paul, having woken up, jumped into the pool and chased after Dawn.

Dawn had a good start. Due to Leaf and Paul's shock. But Paul caught up with her. In the end, Dawn, due to lack of stamina, lost to Paul. Misty jumped into the pool while Dawn pouted.

Misty and Gary had a gruelling time out there. Sometimes, Misty would overtake Gary. And during the other times, Gary would overtake Misty.

It so happen to end in a draw. The Heartbreakers and Heartthrobs jaws drop and eyes popped out of their sockets. Obviously, no one had expected a draw. They only expect one group to win.

(Walking to their respective classes...)

"So what shall we do?" Gary grumbled. "I got an idea..." Gold said slowly. Crystal stared at him, hoping that it is not perverted. "We'll leave you alone for today and you'll give us a kiss!" Gold finished his thought.

_Ack..._ Crystal thought. "NO WAY! NOT THIS ROUND!" Dawn screeched. This cause lots of fan boys to stare in their direction. Misty held up her mallet and they all disperse.

"So what do you suggest?" Justin asked. "I suggest we see how many matches we won to decide." Amelia said firmly. "Amelia won the first round against Gold. One point for us." May said. "And the second round goes to Ash." Paul said.

"The third round goes to Crystal." Dawn chirped. "Then Leaf won." Said a grumpy Gary. "Then I won." Paul said. "And I got a draw." Misty said bluntly.

"So technically, we won." Amelia said, grinning. "So we'll get peace and quiet without having to kiss ya." The Heartthrobs rolled their eyes. But they can't protest anything. So the Heartbreakers giggled and went to their next class.

(In Drama Class...)

"Alright! Let me see if you had done your latest project!" Miss Fantina said. Their latest project was to sing a song. In a group. Miss Fantina wanted to test them on their cooperation with each other and how good their singing are.

And naturally, the Heartbreakers and Heartthrobs worked in their respective group.

"Who would like to go first?" Miss Fantina asked. Dawn raised her hands. But Megan knocked her hand down and raised her own. "We would be delighted to perform first." Honey said sweetly.

Crystal rolled her eyes, she can't stand Honey.

Before they begin their song and dance though, Apple took the mike and said, "We are dedicating this song and dance routine to the Heartthrobs!"

The Heartbreakers automatically rolled their eyes. The fan boys eyed them with interest. The rest of the fan girls look really serious. May suspect that they would be trying to be better than Cornelia and her crew.

The Heartthrobs just shrugged. Drew flicked his hair, which made the fan girls squealed. **(Soooooo Typical...)**

Finally, the squealing softened and the bitches begin.

(Sneaker night by Vanessa Hudgens)

**Cornelia and Megan:**

Put your sneakers on  
Put your sneakers on  
We're goin' dancin' all night long

**Candy and Apple:**

I got somewhere to be  
(where to be)  
I want you to come with me  
(come with me)  
See I put my sneakers on  
Cause I'm gone keep dancin'  
After they all go home  
**  
Honey and Victoria:**

So are you ready?  
Did you eat?  
Do you have the energy?  
Are you reloaded?  
Are you able to stay on your feet?  
Don't want you passin' out after  
A couple o' hours of beat  
We gone keep goin' and goin'  
And goin' yeah cuz...

**All of them:**

Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance(3 times)  
It will come easily

When you hear the beat  
Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance (2 times)  
All you gotta do  
Is take a chance  
Yeah that's right  
It's sneaker night 

**Cornelia: **  
So now they're closin'  
(close it up, shut it down, go home now)  
But this is far from the end  
(second round, ding, it's about to begin)

**Megan:**

Cause I got comfortable foot wear  
The weather is nice  
**So let's take it outside **

**Honey:**

This needs some hand claps  
And the beatbox  
And it's alright

**All of them:**

Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance (3 times)  
It will come easily  
When you hear the beat  
Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance (2 times)  
Don't you even worry  
Bout other plans

Yeah that's right  
it's sneaker night

**Candy:**

When the sun goes down  
We wake up  
A good night sleep (ha!)

**Apple:**

No need  
No problem stayin' awake  
When the beat is like  
An earthquake!

**Victoria:**

And we're unstoppable  
We're uncontrollable  
Just admit it  
You can't stop it  
It's addictive  
Yeah,yeah,yeah  
**  
All of them:**

Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance (3 times)  
Yeah that's right  
It's sneaker night  
Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance (3 times)  
It will come easily  
When you hear the beat  
Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance (2 times)  
Don't you even worry **(Candy tripped over accidentally.):D **

Bout other plans  
Yeah that's right  
It's sneaker night

(ooh put your sneakers on,  
oh,let's go all night long)

Surprisingly to the Heartbreakers, the bitches actually danced quite well. "Oh well..." Misty murmured. "We all know that they spent most of their time and energy in this class." Leaf pointed out.

"God knows how they managed to keep up with the class, Distinction." Crystal scoffed. "You are smart enough to go to Achiever. But you would rather stay in Distinction with us." Amelia said.

Dawn smirked and said, "The Heartbreakers in an elite group anyways. It would be hard to get into our group or mess with the flow."

Which is quite true. The Heartbreakers are made up with the best girls in the school. Crystal is the smartest. Amelia is the most beautiful. Dawn is the cutest. Misty is the best girl trainer in the school. (Okay. There are others. But Misty is outstanding since she only uses water types.) May is the best in sports for girls. Leaf is the most cunning of them all.

"Quite good. I'll tell you your marks in the next class. Next?" Miss Fantina said. Both Leaf and Gary raised their hands at the same time. The fan girls and boys began protesting for Leaf and Gary. In the end, the Heartbreakers had to be the giving souls.

"After all, all good things come to those who wait." Amelia giggled. Justin sent her a death glare.

(Something about love by David Archuleta)

**Justin and Drew: **

Every night it's all the same  
you're frozen by the phone, you wait  
Something's changed  
you blame yourself every day, you'd do it again  
every night...

**Gold, Justin, Drew:**

There's somethin' 'bout love that breaks your heart  
Woah, oh, oh, oh  
It sets you free  
There's somethin' 'bout love that tears you up  
Woah, oh, oh, oh  
You still believe

**Paul, Ash, Gary:**

When the world falls down like rain  
It'll bring you to your knees  
Somethin' 'bout love that breaks your heart  
Woah, oh, oh, oh  
But don't give up  
There's something 'bout love  
**  
Ash and Gary:**

When you were young  
Scared in the night  
Waiting for love to come along  
And make it right

**Gold and Paul:**

Your day will come  
The past is gone  
So take your time  
Live and let live

**Ash, Paul and Gary:**

There's somethin' 'bout love that breaks your heart  
Woah, oh, oh, oh  
It sets you free  
There's somethin' 'bout love that tears you up  
Woah, oh, oh, oh  
You still believe  
**  
Gold, Drew and Justin:**

When the world falls down like rain  
It'll bring you to your knees  
Somethin' 'bout love that breaks your heart  
Woah, oh, oh, oh  
But don't give up  
There's something 'bout love

**Justin, Paul, Gary:**

Don't fight  
Don't hide those stars in your eyes  
Let 'em shine tonight  
Let 'em shine tonight

**Ash, Gold and Drew:**

Hang on  
Hang in for the ride of your life  
It's gonna be alright  
Hold on tight

**Everyone:**

There's somethin' 'bout love that breaks your heart  
Woah, oh, oh, oh

There's somethin' 'bout love that breaks your heart  
Woah, oh, oh, oh  
It sets you free  
There's somethin' 'bout love that tears you up  
Woah, oh, oh, oh  
You still believe

When the world falls down like rain  
It'll bring you to your knees  
There's somethin' 'bout love that breaks your heart  
Woah, oh, oh, oh  
But don't give up  
There's something 'bout love

Woah, oh, oh, oh  
It sets you free  
There's somethin' 'bout love that tears you up  
Woah, oh, oh, oh  
You still believe

When the world falls down like rain  
It'll bring you to your knees  
There's somethin' 'bout love

They were greeted with extremely loud applause. Obviously from the fan girls. The fan boys couldn't care less to clap.

The Heartthrobs looked pleased. Gary spoke up. "Hey. Care for another bet?" Leaf nodded. "On what?" May inquired. "How about if you guys can get a louder applause then us?" Ash offered.

"And if we win, you guys would bring us on a pay for everything when we go to shop for the camp on Sunday." Dawn said, grinning wildly.

The Heartthrobs hesitate. The know very well that the Heartbreakers will spend the money carelessly. "Why? Are you afraid?" Amelia taunted.

Gold narrowed his eyes. "Couzy, of course it is a deal. But if we win, you guys will have to pay for both lunch and dinner on Sunday."

The Heartbreakers nodded. They are so sure that they will win. "Remember. Pride comes before a fall." Drew told them in a sing song voice. "Tell that to yourself." May said, through gritted teeth.

The Heartbreakers volunteered to go up next.

(Gee by Girls generation. The English version.)

**Amelia:**

It's way too bright, my eyes are blinded  
I can't stop to breathe, I'm a girl falling in love

**The rest:**

Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby  
Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby

Oh I'm too shy, I can't even glance at you  
I've fallen in love, I'm a shy girl  
Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby  
Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab

**Dawn:**

How did this happen? (How did it happen?)  
My beating heart (My beating heart)  
(Thump, thump thump) It just thuds and thuds, I can't even sleep

**Leaf:**

I, I must look like a fool  
I don't want anyone but him, Yeah, I'm a fool looking right at him

**Everyone:**

It's so bright, my eyes are blinded No No No No No  
I'm so surprised Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
I'm shocked, my body's trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee  
Sparkling eyes Oh Yeah Sweet scent Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah

**Crystal:**

Oh, It's too pretty, your soul's too pretty  
It's love at first sight, I'm a girl that knows what I feel  
Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby  
Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby

**May:**

It's too warm, I can't touch it  
This love is heated, I'm a girl that can feel the heat  
Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby  
Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab

**Misty:**

I like it however it is (However it is)  
I'm so shy (Shy me)  
(I dunno, dunno, dunno)  
I don't know and I every day I just want to see you,

**Misty, May and Crystal:**

Of course my close friends tease,  
you really, you really can't stop  
I'm a fool but I still look at you,

**Everyone:**

It's so bright, my eyes are blinded No No No No No  
I'm so surprised Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
I'm shocked, my body's trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee  
Sparkling eyes Oh Yeah Sweet scent Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah

**Amelia, Dawn and Leaf:**

The things I can't say, I'm too shy,  
I don't have the courage, How could this be good?  
My beating heart, I'm anxious as I look at you,

**Everyone:**

It's so bright, my eyes are blinded No No No No No  
I'm so surprised Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
I'm shocked, my body's trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee  
Sparkling eyes Oh Yeah Sweet scent Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah

It's so bright, my eyes are blinded No No No No No  
I'm so surprised Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
I'm shocked, my body's trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee  
Sparkling eyes Oh Yeah Sweet scent Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah

The Heartthrobs held their breath. How loud the Heartbreakers get? They did a wonderful job.

**Ta-da! Hee hee! Not gonna tell ya so soon how loud the applause was of course! But do you guys care to guess? I'm sure the answer is very obvious. Anyways, please review. I'll be updating it when...um...I don't know when I will update.**

**Keep reviewing! It always give me motivation to type some more! The more reviews, the faster you'll get the next chapter!**


	3. SleepoverYAWN!

**Hello people! Sorry for not updating for a while... 'Cause it's my prelims. And thank goodness, my results are good! **** Anyway, I got some ideas for a new story. But it's up to you guys to decide which story I should do first!**

**For the sequel to Assassin in Hearthome High, the title would be the past and the present: Love or fame. So keep your eyes for this title!**

**Chapter 3: Sleepover... YAWN!**

(Crystal's POV)

The Heartbreakers finished their song. The fan boys are cheering. Even adding some wolf whistles. But. The fan girls are jeering.

The Heartbreakers are shocked to the core. They certainly had not expected the Heartthrobs to go so low. But hey, I should've thought of that.

"Fabu! You girls are great! Not let's continue shall we?" Miss Fantina beamed.

"Honestly. I don't think the boys could do such a despicable act! Telling their fan girls to jeer!" Amelia hissed, annoyed. "Yeah! It's so obvious that we're better and they are just scared." Leaf muttered back angrily.

"How could you guys do THAT?" May half whisper, half screeched. "Do what?" Drew said innocently. "You should know." Misty grumbled. "Know what?" Ash densely replied. Misty whipped out her mallet and begin whacking Ash.

But she was interrupted by Dawn who whispered to her, "I think he is just too dense to know." "Anyway, how could you guys tell your fan girls to jeer at US! " Crystal whispered angrily to Gold, hoping that this is straight forward enough.

"That's right! US! We are your childhood friends! And you guys JEERED at us?" Leaf hissed.

"What jeering?" Gold said innocently. "WHAT?" Amelia half whispered, half screeched. "You guys seriously don't know?" "No. We really don't. They jeered not because we told them to. But it's because you guys are seriously bad!" Justin chortled at the last part.

But apparently, Lady Luck was on our side. Just then, Cornelia and her crew made their way over to where we are. "Oh! Hello there! Hope I'm not interrupting anything. Not that the Heartthrobs have anything to do with you losers." Honey sweetly said, putting one hand on Gold's shoulders.

I rolled my eyes. Gee, that girl's really bugging me. And NO, I'M NOT JEALOUS! "Anyways, we did what you told us to do. We jeered them. AND we even got the rest of the fan club to help out!" Victoria said cheerfully, leaning down to peck Gary on the lips.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leaf twitched. I smiled, gee; I always knew Leaf had a thing for Gary.

Leaf proceeded to move towards Gary, 'accidentally' whacking Victoria away. "Oh. Soooooo sorry." Leaf said 'sincerely'. "WHY YOU LITTLE! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO US?" She screeched at Gary's face.

Amelia nodded for Azuril to move it. Azuril obediently went and smacked each of the Heartthrobs in turn. "So you guys be prepared to foot the bills for us on Saturday." Amelia added, before following the rest to their next class.

"Oh damn..." Gold muttered.

(Skip all the way to the end of school... YES. I know I'm lazy...But I can't wait to get over boring school! )

"Alright girls! At mine and Crystal's House later! Remember to come at your assigned time!" Amelia said cheerfully. "Yeah." I said. "Since Gold and Justin's house are opposite ours and Drew's is right beside theirs...they might notice us."

The rest nodded. I turned to Amelia, my eyes gleaming. "Let's have some fun later! Do you have our munchies ready?" "Obviously! Good thing we managed to keep it from the boys. After all, it is not so hard to do when we won our first bet." Amelia replied, grinning.

Meanwhile...

Justin snorted. "Puh lease! Do they really think we don't know?" "You guys should thank me..." Gold muttered. "Yeah thanks. And what would we do to them during their so called perfect no boys interrupting us sleepover?" Drew asked, rubbing his hands in glee.

"No worries. We could do something like..." Gold said, pulling the boys into a huddle whispering frantically. "What are you guys doing? Are you gays?" Leaf snickered. "THAT'S WICKED!" Paul chortled; he did not hear the girls at all.

"Huh? What wicked?" Dawn asked. "Huh What? Hey. When are you here?" Ash asked, surprised. Misty snorted. "You guys are too involved in chatting to notice the four beautiful maidens here."

Misty's last comment sent the Heartthrobs into fits of giggle. "What's so funny? Don't you think we are beautiful?" Leaf asked innocently, doing a mini catwalk in front of the boys. As she went pass a drooling Gary, Gary, being the pervert he is, slapped her butt.

_Huh?_ Leaf thought_. Huh? Wait a minute...What had just happened? OMG! Oh ya!_ Leaf stopped her mini cat walk and proceeded to give Gary a tight slap on his face.

"Humph! I know...You just can't resist NOT touching me..." Gary said slyly. Leaf fumed. _How dare he! How dare he!_ She thought angrily. "HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked like hell.

Gary smirked. Then it changes into a thoughtful look. Then it becomes a grin. Once he caught the Heartbreakers **(Minus Amelia and Crystal)** and Heartthrobs staring at him blankly, he stopped grinning. But started smiling. Then he said something weird. Totally.

"Oh. I apologize for doing that." Gary said, smiling apologetically. Leaf was about to hit Gary again, but pause in mid motion. Wait a minute another time. What did he say again?

"What? Repeat yourself!" Dawn shrieked. Apparently, she had beaten Leaf to the punch line. "I said I was sorry." Gary repeated himself. "Okay...Let's get a move on. See you later." Ash said. The rest of the Heartthrobs turned around.

The Heartthrobs stopped mid step as they heard May wonder out loud, "Later?" Sending Ash 'you are so dead' glares, Paul smiled _sweetly_ **(I know it is very OCC of Paul...)** and said, "Correction. See you on Saturday at Amelia and Crystal's mansion."

The Heartbreakers nodded, looking a bit shock. They turned away and the Heartthrobs breathe sighs of relief.

"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY!" Paul roared at Ash. "Shh! They might hear you!" Drew hushed them. "Anyway, let's be 'good boys' and not disturb them till later..." Justin smirked, rubbing his hands evilly.

Back with the Heartbreakers...

Dawn snorts and said, "Can you believe it that Paul is saying things out _sweetly_?" "I know. Pretty unbelievable. But the biggest news is that Gary actually apologizes!" Leaf blurted out. "Normally, it would already be lucky that we can stop an argument with one of us from each side. But now, they are so call cooperating!" Misty said thoughtfully.

"And Drew did not insult me!" May cried out. "It all seems weird..." She muttered shortly after her previous comment. "Yeah. And Ash even said see you later!" Misty cried out.

"I saw Paul sent him death glares." Dawn contributed. "But it is typical for Ash to speak the wrong words." May put in. "Yeah. But everything adds up even if Ash did not say the wrong words." Leaf said firmly.

"I'll call Crystal and ask for their opinions." Dawn decided.

(Bold is Crystal, Italics is Amelia and Underline is Dawn.)

_**"Hey! How are you guys over there?" **_

"Well...We're good. But on our way back, we caught the guys whispering something in a group. And apparently, they are really out of character!" 

_"OMG! Like, how out of characters they are?"_

"Like Paul saying things sweetly, Drew not insulting May, Gary apologizing to Leaf. The only one that is so called normal should be Ash."

_"OMG OMG OMG! Anyways, they are maybe stressing out over the fact that we are going to make them bankrupt on Saturday." _

**"Oh well. We can investigate over that later. Dawn; make sure Ash doesn't see you leaving the house! And Leaf! Don't let Gary see you!"**

"Yes mom. And Cya later!"

With Amelia and Crystal...

Crystal snorts and says, "Can't really believe it..." Amelia burst into fits of giggles. "Let's discuss about it during the sleepover. Anyway, we should spend some time later to study. Remember, our languages papers are first." Crystal said in a motherly tone.

Amelia sighed, "I knew it that I shouldn't let Miss Kyla convince me to take up a third language. And knowing me, I don't choose Spanish as I find it too simple. So I took a challenge and chose Chinese!"

Crystal laughed, "We are on the same boat then. Anyway, at least you are not failing French like Dawn." Amelia rolled her eyes. But she couldn't help agreeing with Crystal; Dawn is really bad at French. Only God knows why she chose that instead of Spanish.

(All the way to sleepover time...) (With Dawn...And a little bit of Ash and Paul.)

"Hmm...I don't think Ash is around." Dawn muttered to herself. "Have fun!" He mum, Joanna yelled. "Hush! Not so loud!" Dawn whisper shouts frantically.

She silently tiptoed out of the door. She checked to see if the coast is clear. She glanced at the bushes near her and murmur, "Well, no point checking there since there's no way any people would hide there and spy on me."

With Ash and Paul...

"Humph. So I guess troublesome is heading over to The Petals Mansion." Paul muttered. Ash scoffed. "Guess we should be heading over to The Thunder Mansion." "No you nitwit!" Paul growled. "Why not?" Ash asked.

"IN CASE TROUBLESOME SAW US!" Paul yelled. Ash said, "Ah ah. No shouting." "We'll walk the long way to The Thunder." Paul said through gritted teeth.

(After a while of walking...)

"Um...DAWN!" Leaf yelled excitedly. Dawn jumped in fright. "Leaf! You startled me!" "Anyway, I thought you are supposed to be in The Petals already?" "Hee hee...Well, I kinda took a wrong turn..." Dawn replied sheepishly.

Leaf sighed. Its soooooo Dawn... She concluded. She sighed again, "Alright. Let's get in. We're lucky that Gold and Justin on the other side did not see us, two Heartbreakers the Petals."

(In The Thunder Mansion...)

"Tsk tsk..." Gold muttered. "When's the show gonna start?" Drew grumbled. "We have to wait for Ash and Paul to arrive. Guess spying on Dawn is not the best choice for them." Gary agreed.

"FINALLY! WE'RE HERE!" Ash and Paul suddenly burst in the living room of The Thunder. "No need to shout! Later the Heartbreakers hear you on the other side!" Justin hushed the duo.

"Anyway, remember, they do not know that we are here, having a sleepover." Ash said. "So we better not make them suspect that we are having a gathering." Paul added.

Drew rolled his eyes and said, "You know, we can talk about this while we have our burgers!" Ash's eyes widened, "BURGER? Gee Drew, why didn't you tell me you had burgers earlier?"

The rest of the Heartthrobs sighed in dismay.

(Back with the Heartbreakers...)

"Let the party started!" May cheered, waving her piece of pizza around cheerfully. The girls have finally finished revising their English, Math and Science. And now, they are having dinner before having more fun!

"Yup!" Amelia giggled, putting in a CD. "Ooh! I love this song! Turn up the volume!" Dawn shouted, helping herself to cheesy fries.

Friday night and we're just talking  
Stars are crashing in the sky  
Burning just for you and I

"Hee Hee!" Dawn grinned. Amelia grinned in response and turned up the volume. "Now that's wayyyyyy better!" Leaf cheered.

"We don't need to over think this. Nothing's gonna to bring us down. Show them what we're all about" Misty sung into the wireless microphone. "My turn!" May yelled, snatching the microphone away.

"All the way, one hundred one percent. Touchdown. We're gonna kill it, lead the pack. Gonna take this town. Let's go, what you wanna wait for? Let's take everything we ask for. Come on and turn it up. Let's tell the world we want more, more, more. I want more"

Crystal took out another microphone and sung, "Let's go, take over the dance floor. You be mine and I will be yours. Come on and let it play. Let me hear you say more, more, more. I want more, I want more."

Crystal passed the microphone to Amelia. Amelia sung, "Take my hand and pull me closer. Whisper nothings in my ear. 'Til the walls just disappear. Feel the music take you higher. Feel my heart beat like a drum. Baby, you're the only one..."

(With the Heartthrobs...)

"Take my hand and pull me closer. Whisper nothings in my ear. 'Til the walls just disappear. Feel the music take you higher. Feel my heart beat like a drum. Baby, you're the only one..."

"OMG! We can hear them singing their hearts out from here!" Drew scoffed. "I have a good mind here to go over and tell them to shut it since we are revising our maths and half planning out something." Ash growled.

"No way you dummy! Later they would know that we are here!" Drew yelled over the music. Um...coming from the petals.

"You think I'm pretty. Without any makeup on. You think I'm funny. When I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me. So I let my walls come down, down."

"Oh man...Another song..." Justin grumbled. "Gee...Too bad we could not turn our music on so loud like them..." Paul muttered.

"It is about 10'o clock. I hope the neighbours complain soon..." Gary mumbled. "I wonder how long would it take for them to be awake." Drew complained.

"I'm sick of waiting!" Justin complained.

(Back at the Petals...)

"Aww...So sad that your neighbours told us to lower the volume..." Dawn grumbled. "Oh well...Never mind." Crystal muttered, fingering with the calendar.

"Goodness! Monday would be our first exam!" Misty yelped. "And then after that would be the trip!" Leaf cheered. "Alright...Let's go to sleep...I'm tired..." Muttered May.

The girls wore tank tops and panties only; since it is a hot night...even with air conditioner on. But as they were picking their panties, Amelia broke the silence, "Hey! Do you guys remember the g strings Gary gave us last Christmas?"

"Yeah! And let's wear them! Since it is such a hot night!" Misty agreed readily. The Heartbreakers soon turned off the lights and went to sleep.

(With the Heartthrobs...)

"Humph! They are asleep! Let's get going!" Justin yelled as he saw the lights off opposite. Silently, the boys crept over to the Petals.

**Ooh! What are the boys gonna do? That's for me to know and you to find out! Ha ha! Please vote on the poll in my profile. And I'll update once the review count reaches 30! Muah ha ha ha... Reviews make me happy and thus, got more inspiration to write...**

**Cya till next time!**


	4. Bad Boys

Muah ha ha ha... The moment you've all been waiting for... Oh... Wait... It is not really the moment you readers are waiting for... It is the moment the HEARTTHROBS have been waiting for!

I bet 'ya all eager to find out what the Heartthrobs are planning. But wait! Time is running out? Would the Heartthrobs manage to work out their plan before time is up? Do not worry my dear readers... Only TIME WILL TELL... MUAH HA HA HA!

Chapter 4:

(Btw, do you guys like my author note?)

_ Please...Don't... Do not do this to me... NO! _

_ Everything is dark. I can't see my friends...Where are you guys? Please! Come and help me now! Where are you when I needed you?_

_ Paul...Please...Help me... Amelia...Save me... Please...Just somebody... Somebody! I need somebody to help me! Please..._

_**I cried a tear  
You wiped it dry  
I was confused  
You cleared my mind  
I sold my soul  
You bought it back for me  
And held me up and gave me dignity  
Somehow you needed me.**_

_ Somehow. Somewhere. I hear a voice. Singing to me. Why am I hearing this song? Wait. The sweet voice. I recognized it. It belongs to Leaf!_

_ "Oh Leaf! Please! Help me! Save me from this never ending darkness! PLEASE LEAF!" I wailed in desperation. _

_ However, I see no friendly face of the bubbly brunette. But, I could still hear her singing. And the darkness is lighter now. A bit lighter, but lighter anyways._

_**You gave me strength  
To stand alone again  
To face the world  
Out on my own again  
You put me high upon a pedestal  
So high that I could almost see eternity  
You needed me  
You needed me**_

_ Wait...This song...I remember this song. I love this song so much. I performed this song with my friends during teacher's day in my freshman year. _

_ Why are they singing this song to me? Singing this song, without me? But I was the one who sang the middle verse! They COULD'NT REPLACE ME!_

_**And I can't believe it's you I can't believe it's true  
I needed you and you were there  
And I'll never leave, why should I leave  
I'd be a fool  
'Cause I've finally found someone who really cares**_

_ Huh? This voice! Paul! HE replaced ME? HOW CAN THAT BE? HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME?_

_ "PLEASE! PAUL! HELP ME! PLEASE!" I cried, hoping with all my heart that he would come to my aid. No one answered me, but it is brighter. I calmed down. It became even brighter._

_**You held my hand  
When it was cold  
When I was lost  
You took me home  
You gave me hope  
When I was at the end  
And turned my lies  
Back into truth again  
You even called me friend**_

_ Hmm...Beautiful...This part was supposed to be Crystal's solo. But hey, I guess they had got Gold to do a duet with her. Oh well, but they sung even better than Crystal's solo! I giggled; they should really consider getting together._

_ It is even brighter. I could make up of some outline of volcanoes. I wonder...This look awfully like Cinnabar Island. _

_ Suddenly, the surroundings brightened up! I covered my eyes as the blinding flash threatened to blind me. _

_**You gave me strength  
To stand alone again  
To face the world  
Out on my own again  
You put me high upon a pedestal  
So high that I could almost see eternity  
You needed me  
You needed me**_

_ There, a few feet away, I could see a hint of red. Amelia! I thought excitedly. "Amelia! Amelia! Over here! Here! It's me! Come over! Please!" Amelia turned around, as she turned, I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. _

_ The rest turned around too. Suddenly, the ground beneath me opened. I gasped and I clung on to a piece of sharp rock._

_ My friends all look shock too. I yelled, "Come on you guys! Help me! Help me! Please! Save me! Don't leave me alone! PLEASE!" Tears were coming down hard._

_ Slowly, painfully, my friends turned around. Drew raised his right hand and did a two finger salute. And down I go... Into the deep, dark, unfriendly looking hole..._

"AHH!" Dawn screamed. _That nightmare..._She thought. It seems so real! She can't believe that it was really happening.

"OMG...Those volcanoes...I'm positive that they are in Cinnabar Island..." Dawn whispered. "Hmm...Ah...Dawn? What's wrong?" Misty yawned. Apparently, the rest were also woken up by Dawn's screams.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Crystal asked kindly. Dawn started to tell the Heartbreakers about her weird, by scary dream.

(Meanwhile...Back to the time when Dawn was having that nightmare..."

"OMG...What was that sound?" Paul grumbled. "I don't know. Do you think that they are still awake?" Ash asked. "IMPOSSIBLE! We woke up at 3 am just to come over! No way will they still be awake!" Gary scoffed.

"Then how do you explain the scream?" Ash countered. "Well, they might be having a nightmare or something scary!" Gary put in. "Nah. I bet that they are having a pillow fight!" Ash said. "No...They should be watching scary movies!" Gary added.

"No. I think—"Ash started to say, but was cut off. "Stop arguing! Do you want the girls hear you?" Drew snapped. "Yeah...you can continue your debating session later back at The Thunder!" Justin snapped along.

(Back with the Heartbreakers...)

"Aww Dawn..." May said comfortingly. "No way would we ever leave you alone!" "Yeah! Blood to Blood, Ashes to Ashes, Sisters to Sisters! We'll stick together!" Leaf declared.

"Group hug!" Amelia yelled. They all giggled madly after they separate. After a moment of silence, the group could hear some bickering. "Huh? What was that all about?" Crystal wondered. "Yeah. We are all here." Amelia added.

"Do you think that a burglar had broken in?" Dawn whispered, frighten. "Nah. They would not dare to be here when they hear us yelling so much." May scoffed.

"Um...So who could it be?" Leaf asked. "Come on! Let's get into our bed and keep very _very_ still." Misty giggled. "We'll be able to ambush them if they come in." Amelia added, thinking that she knew very well who could be the annoying jerks who would come into the petals.

_After all..._Amelia thought, _She had given Gold her house key as he was her cousin._

(Back with the Heartthrobs...)

"Huh? I think they have gone to sleep already." Gold said. "Anyway, Crystal is bound to go wake up late tomorrow. Since she had slept at 3 am." "Don't you guys think we could stay a while in the living room first?" Justin suggested.

"Why? I've waited wayyyyyy too long for this moment." Gary whined. "Come on! They might be ready to ambush us you know!" Drew protested**. (It saddens me to say that the boys aren't so stupid after all...)**

"Alright..." Gary gave in.

(Heartbreakers...)

"Huh? Looks like no one's here..." Dawn mumbled to herself. "No. I can't sleep just yet..." May told herself. "Just stay up a little more..." Amelia urged herself.

"Ack! I can't take it anymore!" Leaf gave in. She closed her eyes and snuggled into her covers. Pretty soon, the Heartbreakers were all asleep.

(Heartthrobs...)

While the Heartbreakers were sleeping, the Heartthrobs were discussing about the camping trip. "Hey, what do you think we would do at the camping trip?" Asked Paul.

"I dunno. But I sure hope that we would be able to see pretty ladies in their bikinis!" Gary threw in. "Well...So are you trying to say, at the end of the day, we would say..." Justin started sarcastically. "Mr Perverted strikes again?" Gold finished the sentence.

"Pot calling the kettle black. Aren't you Mr Player?" Drew teased Gold. "Humph? Speak for yourself. Pot calling the kettle black. Aren't you Mr Playboy?" Gold shot back.

"Aren't we the Heartthrobs?" Ash asked. "Of course we are dummy!" Paul snapped at Ash's denseness. "So aren't we supposed to act like that?" Ash continued.

"Good point. Anyway, I wanna catch Leaf in her bikini!" Gary mumbled. Unfortunately, Drew heard it. "Humph? Really. I bet you can't wait to go on our shopping date with them as they might go and get bathing suits." Drew said slyly.

Gary, still in his daydreaming mode said dreamily, "Ohhhh yeah... Of course. The ladies all look so hot in their bathing suits. Wouldn't mind if I make out with them..." "Yeah. Especially Leaf." Paul put in, smirking.

"Yeah...Especially Leaf. God, she's so pretty. Dunno when I will be able to kiss her soft lips..." Gary droned on. The rest of the Heartthrobs started sniggering. That snapped Gary out of his little dream world.

"Huh? What did I just say?" He demanded as he watched his buds laugh even harder. Gold grinned manically before taking out his phone and pressed the 'play' button.

There, Gary blushed as he heard what he had said. "Ah...There's truth in the wine." Justin laughed. Gary rolled his eyes before saying, "Come on, it is now 4 am. Surely, the girls are asleep by now."

"Shh...Be quiet in there...Okay?" Gold muttered as they were outside the sleepover room. The rest nodded. Gold slowly opened the door. 'Phew...' He thought in relief. 'Good thing this round is not like the 'we are in High School' sleepover.'

_ (Flashback)_

_ "Come on boys! Let's go! We are gonna be in High School soon! I can't wait!" Dawn yelled over to them as they arrived in The Petals. The rest of them squealed. At that time, none of them are known as the Heartbreakers or Heartthrobs._

_ After their dinner, Amelia told the boys to follow her so that she could show them their rooms. After playing a few games here and there, they all hit the hay. _

_ Unknown to the innocent girls, the cheeky boys had planned a good 'SLEEPOVER BLUES' plan. Later at night when the clock struck twelve midnight, the boys snuck over to the girls' room. On their way there, they were arguing like nobody's business. _

_ When they finally managed to open the door, they were drenched from head to toe. The boys shrieked like girls and retreated back to their room. _

_ The girls, who were rudely woken up by the boys when they were arguing at the corridor, laughed till their tummy hurts. _

_ The girls heard the boys arguing. And from past experience, they know that boys-heading- over-to-the-girls' room-at-midnight is not a good sign. So what do they do?_

_ They got Staryu (It had not evolved yet.), Azuril, Piplup, Squritle and Ditto (Transformed into a Swampert.) to use hydro pump/bubblebeam/bubble. _

_ And yes, this plan was inspired by the time when the boys put a pail of water on top of the door when they were trying to fetch the extra snack for the boys._

**(Back to reality.)**

Gold chuckled to himself. Good thing at that time the girls are quite nice. Good thing that they did not get Mega to use vine whip on them to replace the bananas. Oh. _But their Pokémon were all out of their pokeballs now. But at least they did not attack them. They were most probably tired from all the excitement. _Gold thought.

"What are you laughing to yourself for? Too excited to see Crystal in the g string I got them for Christmas last year?" Gary's voice shattered Gold's thoughts.

"Huh? What g strings?" Gold questioned LOUDLY. The rest of the Heartthrobs stiffened and glared daggers at Gold. "Oops. Sorry." Gold meekly whispered. "Anyways, I was thinking about the 'SLEEPOVER BLUES' prank we tried to pull."

The rest of the Heartthrobs chuckled along with Gold. Then they suddenly looked serious. (**OMG...Soooooo OCC of them...)** "Look. There they are, lying on their beds." Justin whispered.

"And to make it even better, their bags were neatly put under the beds. So there's no way we'll foil this perfect plan!" Paul added, his eyes gleaming. "Anyway, let's get the real party started." Drew said, smirking slightly.

They whipped out their video cameras and video the Heartbreakers sleeping ON their covers, with their legs spread out. "Oh man...So hot..." Gary mumbled. Then while Ash is still videoing down, the rest took out their phones and begun getting some new wallpaper for their phones...

Justin had a great time out there.

He had decided to make fun of Amelia. Somehow, he managed to find some pudding in the kitchen and brought it into the room. He found one of her face mask; anyhow put it on her before dumping the pudding all over her face.

The boys snickered softly.

"Psst! Ash! This way!" Gary hissed. "Okay!" Ash said, focusing on Gary. The rest of the Heartthrobs stopped what they were doing instantly and turned their attention to Gary. Once he had everyone's undivided attention, the smirked to the camera and said, "Watch the pro at work."

He proceeded to gently stroke Leaf's leg while muttering, "Knew that giving them g strings are a good thing." Then he touched her butt, he shivered slightly as his warm fingers make contact with her cool skin.

"I surprised that Leaf had not woken up." Ash muttered to Paul. "You dimwit! Don't you know that during 4 am to 5 or 6 am is the time when the person sleeping is most comfortable? Thus, they would not wake up as they are deep in slumber!" Paul hissed angrily.

"But didn't they go to bed at 3 am?" Ash asked, frowning slightly. Justin honed into the conversation, "By the way, they are sleepy at 3 am." "Ohhhh." Ash said.

Paul sighed. Somehow, he doubted that Ash understand. "Ooh! Gary is good!" Gold whispered. They turned their attention back to Gary, who was giving Leaf tiny kisses on her exposed butt.

After doing that for a while, Drew whispered to Gary, "Hey. I think you better cut it out before she really wakes up." Gary raised his eyebrows and put 2 fingers up.

_Two more minutes_, he mouth.

"Alright! Who's next?" Justin asked, a big grin on his face.

"Me!" Drew shouted at the same time as Gold. "Me first!" Gold snapped. "No, me!" Drew snapped back. "Don't you forget who is the one who managed to get you into this mansion in the first place?" Gold yelled.

"Humph! Who thought of most of the plan? Me!" Drew countered. "Guys...Let's not argue..." Ash started to make peace.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Drew and Gold shouted at the same time.

Paul officially had enough. "SHUT THE TRAP! BOTH OF YOU!" He roared. Suddenly, they heard a girlish shriek. All of them turned around and yelped in fear.

Apparently, the Heartbreakers had woken up; thanks to the snapping, shouting, yelling and roaring. And who was the one who shrieked? None of other than Leaf. Since after she woke up, the first thing she registered in her brain after she was rudely woken up was the fact that someone was making contact with her.

Obviously, when she saw Gary, she shrieked like hell. All of the Heartbreakers' Pokémon were woken up as well. After all, who could ignore a loud shriek in the middle of their sleep?

Azuril proceeded to pound Gary's head. Drew yelled, "RETREAT! RETREAT!" The Heartthrobs made a mad dash out of the room, with Blaziken, Espeon, Piplup and Charizard hot on their trail.

That's a rap! Okay! I need more people to vote on my poll. I can't have all three stories tied! And bad Gary, looks like gifting the Heartbreakers g strings with bad intentions. Oh well, the Heartbreakers should learn that they should lock up their rooms next time.

Anyways, please review! For those people who wanted the sequel to AIHH, The past and the present: Love or fame, I'll be posting out that chapter soon! So look out for it.

Meanwhile, please review!


	5. RevengeTAKE IT OFF!

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for so long. Thank you for all the reviews. **** You guys might be thinking 'hey, when's the real story plot coming?' Don't worry, it would be coming soon. That is, after the Heartbreakers and Heartthrobs mind year exams.**

**Chapter 5: Revenge, TAKE IT OFF!**

(Amelia's POV)

Grr...Gold's so getting it! I should have installed locks for our sleepover room. By the way...Come to think of it...How does he know we are having a sleepover right here right now?

"Hey. How does Gold know that we are having sleepover here?" I voiced. "How would I know? Hey! Guys, come and look!" May cried.

All of us gathered around May, who was fiddling with Ash's camera. "Look at all those disgusting pictures!" Misty shrieked. I pouted. "It took me a long time to get to the bathroom thanks to that pudding on my face!"

"What about ME?" Leaf protested. "I'll tell you one thing, the Heartthrobs are in deep deep trouble." Dawn stated grimly. "Exactly! We need REVENGE! As mean and nasty as possible." Crystal snapped in frustration.

Click! The Pokémon whom gave chase to the boys returned. Azuril happily passed me my phone. "Hey. Where did you get that?" I questioned. Azuril happily use its tail on my touch screen and showed me some very interesting pictures.

One picture with boys floating in the air. Courtesy to Espeon's psychic.

"Ha ha ha ha! They looked soooooo scared! What should we do about this picture?" Leaf giggled.

I continued looking through the pictures. One picture of Blaziken aiming a blaze kick at Drew's head, only narrowing missing it. May pouted. "Oh man. Why can't it hit?"

Another picture. The boys were caught in a giant whirlpool. Courtesy of Piplup. Finished with some mud. Courtesy of Charizard.

Leaf mused, "Hmm...I wonder where did he get that mud? Oh well, like I care, the boys got what they deserve."

The last picture showed the boys drenched from head to toe. With mud all over themselves. And some grumpy expressions.

"HA HA HA HA!" Dawn chortled. "OMG! What should we do about those pictures?" Misty yelled.

"How about..." Crystal whispered to Misty. Misty nodded enthusiastically. "Can you clue us in?" May asked her hands on her hips.

Misty grinned and all of us gathered together to listen.

(At The Thunder...)

"Hey! Why must you guys argue so loudly? If you guys had been as quiet as a mouse none of this would happen!" Gary whined, clearly annoyed at the fact that he was drenched and splattered with mud.

"Anyways, we still got some interesting pictures and one perfect video!" Gold announced cheerfully. He held out a hand to Ash.

Ash scratched his head, "Um...I don't have the camera with me."

"Oh. Never mind then." Gold said carelessly.

Then...

"WAIT! You what?" Gold yelled. "Yeah! How can you lose the camera?" Justin yelled.

"All our items to torture and tease the girls are GONE!" Paul snapped. "Err...We still got the pictures in our phones..." Ash stuttered.

"But the video! My video! It is all GONE!" Gary whined. Drew added, "Hey Ash, you dropped the camera in the middle of our escape or left it in the girl's house?"

Ash scratched the back of his head again and said, "I think I dropped it once I heard Leaf scream."

"Dang it! There goes our precious film!" Justin muttered. "Do you think we should go shopping with the girls tomorrow?" Paul asked.

"They might kill us for tonight." Justin said. "But they would kill us even more if we back out! Since we are supposed to be paying..." Dew spoke the last part dreadfully.

(The next day...) (Normal POV)

All of the Heartbreakers woke up at 7 am. Despite the fact that they slept at about... 5 am.

"I wonder where the boys are?" Dawn asked, peering out of the window. "Um. In case you haven't notice, they slept at about 5 am as well and Ash is a pig. That boy would never wake up in time!" Misty pointed out.

"Oh." Dawn said. "Hey! When did you know so much about Ash?" Crystal piped up. Leaf grinned as she makes some kissy noise. "Breakfast ready!" Amelia yelled from the kitchen. Misty gave a sigh of relief.

(At the breakfast table...)

"So Misty. You haven't answered our question." Dawn said pointedly. "What question?" Misty asked, trying to make it seem as if she does not know what they are talking about. "Oh...About how you know Ash that well." Leaf said.

"Hmm? Wow, you know a member of the Heartthrob well? That's a first!" Amelia chuckled. May added, "Misty, we are waiting for an answer!" Misty reddens and protested, "Amelia knows Gold pretty well too!"

"That doesn't count since he's my cousin." Amelia said. Suddenly, the doorbell ring. Misty managed to escape this question. For now anyways. May thought wryly.

When Crystal opens the door, there's no one in sight. "Hmm?" Crystal said. Then she muttered, "Sick." "Hi Hi!" Gold said cheerfully, having a grin plastered on his face.

"Kya!" Crystal screeched.

"What happen Crys?" Misty yelled. "Um... Nothing much." Crystal yelled back. Drew butted in. "Um. Aren't you guys gonna invite us in?" "Oh ya. Um. Come in!" Crystal said.

"Hello girls, we are here!" Gary yelled. Leaf rolled her eyes, "As if anyone would be looking forward to your arrival."

"Hey! I have fan girls who would do it readily!" Gary yelled.

Leaf merely raised her eyebrow and said nothing.

"Have you guys done your homework?" Paul asked. "Of course we had! Did you?" Dawn questioned. "Of course we did." Came the reply.

Gold said confidently, "Anyways, we would definitely get a higher mark for the recent assignments."

Crys said, "Do you guys care to bet on the mid-year exams?" None of the Heartthrobs dared to answer. They knew pretty well that Crystal would beat them all into a pulp in studies. Amelia chuckled, "Oh. I see. You guys are just too scared!"

Justin frowned, "Nah. Never." "We accept the bet!" Drew said firmly. Ash and Gold shot up. "What? Why must we bet on studies?" Gold asked, shaking his head furiously. "Never mind man, we'll beat them for sure!" Paul said confidently.

Leaf said, "If we get a higher mark than you guys, we must see you guys be chased around by fan girls for..."

"ONE WHOLE WEEK!" Crystal declared.

The Heartthrobs gasped. They definitely did not like the penalty. Gold quickly added, "Same goes for you guys. But with fan boys."

"It's a deal." They all said together.

Dawn spoke up. "We'll add up every single one of our score and divide by six. So we'll get the average." Ash nodded and said, "But one thing. We can't go shopping with you guys today." "Why?" Misty snapped.

May giggled and nudged Leaf. "It sounds as if Misty wanted Ash to be shopping with her." Leaf giggled along. The Heartbreakers and Heartthrobs shot her a curious look. But that just made May and Leaf giggle even more.

"We need to go back to The Thunder to STUDY." Ash said pointedly. Upon hearing this, the Heartbreakers snickered. May quickly point out that the boys were supposed to foot their bills. Drew signed and tossed her his credit card.

"You guys can use it. BUT DO NOT USE IT TO THE FULLEST!" He warned. May sniggered, "I hope we'll be able to remember it."

The Heartthrobs left to study... How ironic.

"Alright girls. Change of plans. Our pay back prank needs to change. Big time." Leaf said seriously. Misty grinned. "I already had a back-up plan."

After hearing the back-up plan, the Heartbreakers all agreed.

"Now let's go shopping!" Amelia declared. May grip Drew's card evilly. Boy...Little did Drew know he had made a big mistake...

(Night time...At the Petals...)

"Alright. You guys know what we must do." Misty said. "No problem! Muah ha ha ha..." Dawn cackled. "I'm all ready here!" Amelia yelled, holding up...a loudspeaker? And a recording tape...

Leaf grinned. "They say they want to study eh? I wonder how they would be able to do that when they are constantly being disturbed..."

Crystal shouted from her room, "Yeah! When it is my shift to do the pay back job, call me!" Yes, they arranged themselves into shifts. Misty, May and Leaf would be in charge of the first round while the rest study. Then they would swap roles.

But right now, they were checking that they had the correct items.

Boys...You guys better watch out...

(At The Thunder...)

Well...Um...The Heartthrobs are studying. They were all seated in a table. Half eating their cold dinner and half trying to study. Apparently, some people like Paul and Justin are listening to their IPods as well.

After a while, they threw their dinners away and concentrate on their work. "Do you really think we could beat the girls?" Gold asked worriedly. "Of course we can! We, Heartthrobs rule!" Drew said.

"But Crystal is the super serious girl! She is so freaking smart! It is like she ate a book for breakfast each day!" Gold whined.

"I have to agree with Gold this round." Paul spoke up. "Seriously?" Drew asked, in a dubious tone. "Yeah. She beat me in science." Paul flatly said.

BAM!

Gary dropped his book in surprise. "No way! You are the best in science for the past few years!" "So I thought. But Crys is really smart!" Paul grumpily said.

Unknown to the shell shock boys, a faint flash of pink appeared under their table. An Umbreon and Espeon was busy using psychic to put some chips on the boys. Then, the duo disappeared.

"Geez. Crys also came up top in our English class..." Gary spoke with horror in his voice. "She is good in Maths too!" Ash yelled. "She scored full marks in all our practise tests!" "Come to think of it, Crys is fantastic in all subjects except PE and drama!" Justin said, his eyes widening in shock as reality sunk in.

"Yeah. But Amelia could cover Crystal for Drama and sports. Dawn is very good in Drama. And Mist is good in sports." Ash said.

The Heartthrobs continued talking about how good the girls are as they are attempting the questions of their workbook.

(At the Petals...)

"Geez. Crys also came up top in our English class..." Gary's voice could be heard. "She is good in Maths too!" Ash's voice boomed. He must be yelling.

"She scored full marks in all our practise tests!" "Come to think of it, Crys is fantastic in all subjects except PE and drama!" Justin said. The Heartthrobs could detect worry in it.

They all begun laughing, it was really funny to hear the boys fretting over the bet!

"Hey. Are you guys ready?" Amelia asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin. Crystal and Amelia had generously invite the rest of the Heartbreakers to live in their mansion for Saturday and Sunday as they "found out" that the Heartthrobs would be at Gold and Justin's mansion till Monday.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Leaf grinned. May picked up the items and ran out of the door. Misty and Leaf followed suit. Amelia sent Umbreon out to the Thunder with a few tiny cameras.

The rest went to the study room, with Amelia's Iphone that is connected to the chips on the boys. They turned on the TV in the study room, which was connected to the tiny cameras. Dawn set up a video camera and pressed record.

"Ahh...Let's do our revision while we watch or listen to our 'entertainment'." Crystal said with a giggle, handing out maths workbooks.

(With May, Misty and Leaf...)

"Shh! Stop giggling! Later we'll give the game away!" Leaf lightly chided. Misty immediately stops; she does NOT have any more back-up payback pranks. May, however, continues to giggle.

Leaf sent May a death glare. May clamped her mouth shut. Leaf motioned towards the backyard. Together, the girls tiptoed their way over to a nice clump of roses; undoubtedly planted by Drew.

May was setting up the control panel** (Or whatever you call it that can play recorded stuff.)** ; she had been practising how to do it for almost the whole afternoon. After they got back from their shopping spree. Oh, yeah. They had spent quite a lot...

Leaf was busy fixing the speakers around the Mansion in different places. One in a tree, the other in a clump of lilies and another next to the clump of roses the control panel.

Misty, was trying to sneak into the boys room through the windows. May's Beautifly had used its psychic to lift Misty up. Then, Misty got into Gold's and Justin's room. She planted a few chips here and there.

Then, she put some in the study room. She continued by fixing two cameras at the corners of the ceiling for each room.

After that, Beautifly got Misty down again.

Then, they pressed the button to activate to recording.

Oh boy...The Heartthrobs really have to watch out...But...It's too late now...

(With the poor souls...AKA, the Heartthrobs...) (Gary's POV)

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Gosh! What kind of noise is that? It is really disturbing my studies! Not only is this disturbing, it is also LOUD! I could hardly hear myself think! HELLO?

"WHAT IS HELL IS THAT?" Ash roared. I had to stifle a laugh. When is the last time Ash is so concentrated on studies? Come to think of it, when is the last time I'm so focus on getting better grades rather than sleeping with other girls?

"Grr...I bet the girls have something to do with THIS!" Drew grumbled. "And the worse thing is...We would lose the bet!" Paul grumbled.

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

"Here's that crazy music again!" Gold shouted. Yes...The music is so loud that if we do not shout, we can't hear each other...Yes...Crazy...

"Geez. I know that this music is crazy...JUST LIKE THE HEARTBREAKERS!" I screamed.

Then...Miraculously, the music stopped.

"That's a relief..." Justin sighed.

But nooooooo... This is only the beginning...

(With the Heartbreakers...)(Crystal's POV)

"LOL!" Amelia was in hysterical. Little did the Heartthrobs know, we were videoing down their reaction. And yes, as we said before, it is only the beginning.

Gee...I just love paying back... But hey, it is not our fault. If they did not did that to us, we won't be this mean right?

"Alright! It's about time you guys go. Best of luck!" Misty called, a smile tugging her lips. "And be careful. Even though the boys would not be at their respective homes, other than Justin and Gold, their parents would be in." Leaf said worriedly.

"But we've already planted that stuff in the Thunder. But Drew's house is filled with maids and butler. So be on guard." May warned.

Dawn smirked; I knew what was coming up. "Oh! How do you know Drew so well? Hmm...I really wonder..." Her comment has sure start Misty and Leaf to be pestering May with tons of questions.

"Let's go!" Amelia cried.

** Ooh! What are the Heartbreakers gonna do next? **

** ...**

** That is for me to know and you to find out! Cya! And review plus voting on my poll! **


	6. Take it off! Take it off! BIG TIME!

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews for that previous chapter! Glad you guys like it! But don't you worry! The Heartbreaker's revenge on the boys hasn't really taken off! The pranks on the previous chapter are just a warm up! **

**The midyear exam is approaching for them! Of course, my PSLE is already over...Thank goodness! **

**Diamond Desires: Yes, I've posted out a one shot and songfic. Check it out!**

**On with the story! **

Chapter 6: Take it off! Take it off! BIG TIME!

(Amelia's POV)

I crept toward Drew's backyard. I really need to be careful since Gold's and Justin's house is right beside his. Not to mention, I don't want to be caught by any maids!

"Psst!" Crystal hissed. "Dawn successfully got into The Leaves (Drew's mansion) with your Espeon and Umbreon. I'll set up the wires. You try to put some speakers near the front door! After that, put chips in every room." I nodded to signal that I heard her.

I mentally groaned in my head when I almost got caught by a passing maid. Gosh...Too bad Espeon is with Dawn now. Or else I could get it to help me read the air patterns.

Alright...The coast is clear. I quickly rushed to fix the tiny speakers and cameras. I hope I camouflaged it well. There are hardly any places for me to put/hide it. Oh!

Great! I can put a camera and speakers on the huge painting! Great! Almost finish. Now all I need to do is to put more speakers and cameras in the living room...Uh-Oh...

(Dawn's POV)

"Espeon, please help me read the air patterns. When you sense someone coming, please alert me. Umbreon, do you mind if you teleport yourself to the study room with these cameras and speakers?" I asked.

Espeon and Umbreon nodded. Espeon's orb glowed a rainbow colour while Umbreon disappeared in a flash of pink.

I get set to work. With Espeon's psychic, I managed to put up speakers and cameras at all corners of Drew's room. I got to the bathroom. I put two speakers. One in a cardboard box and the other at a corner of the room.

Since putting the chips is Amelia's job, I crept out of Drew's room. To get to his study room.

(Crystal's POV)

I shouldn't have given myself the role of setting up the wires! After managing to fix a few wire, I promptly dropped the rest. Now I'm trying to untangle those wires.

Which was easier said than done.

It would be whole lot easier to untangle them under a strong light. And sitting on a chair with the wires on the table.

But no. I have to untangle them in the dark and hide behind the bushes! Oh yeah! I cheered. Finally! I stood up to stretch my legs.

PLOP!

Oh no!

Not again! I can't believe I have to untangle them again!

(Amelia's POV)

It is so difficult to dump chips in Drew's house. Reason is because there are just so many rooms. Plus, avoiding the maids are quite tough. I sure hope that the other houses would be much easier.

"Amelia! You and Dawn go to Ash's house first. I have to untangle these wires..." Crystal moaned to me and Dawn as I approached her between some bushes.

Umbreon teleported us to Ash's backyard.

(Dawn's POV)

"So let's split up the work again. Since you are so good at dropping chips, which would be your job again." I paused as Amelia groaned. I smirked, clearly, her experience with Drew's maids are really tiring.

"Since you would be dropping chips, I'm sure you don't mind hiding the speakers and cameras too. But the speakers, chips and cameras for the front door I'll do it. I'll be sorting the wires. So meet me behind the house after you done your job." I finished.

"Good luck Dawn. I hope you have a better going than Crystal." Amelia laughed. I chuckled as I remembered Crystal having to untangle those 'pesky wires'.

(Back at the Petals with the rest...) (Normal POV)

"Alright! Let's let the Heartthrobs have some more ear piercing moments!" Misty declared. Leaf lifted her head up from her English workbook and cheered in response. May press the button, 'TAKE IT OFF'.

"We could use a five minute break anyways." Leaf said, turning her attention to the TV. May set up the video camera that was already in place.

(At the Thunder...Poor Heartthrobs...) (Gold's POV)

Ahh...Peace and quiet! Great! I've finished this Math paper. I dumped them on the pile of test papers the rest of the Heartthrobs and I have done.

"Tomorrow we'll swap the papers around. And we'll mark them." Paul gruffly said. "Why must we do that?" I whined. It is already a liberty for me to DO homework!

"Anyways, we want to beat the girls right?" Drew asked pointedly. "Yup! So I'm gonna proceed to do my French worksheets." Ash cheerfully declared.

I sighed. "At least we have some peace and quiet! Unlike just now..." Gary mumbled. The rest of us agreed readily.

_**There's a place down town  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.**_

When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild.

"Or not..." Justin grumbled. "Can it stop?" I yelled in frustration. "This is crazy! I'm hundred percent sure that it is the girls who set this up!" Drew roared. "Come on...We can't jump to conclusions you know..." Gary calmly said.

"Yeah. It might not be the girls..." Ash said. "For once." Justin added. "But it actually adds up." Drew protested. "Yeah! The previous song is by Katy Perry. Now we have Kesha's song! The Heartbreakers listen to those singer's songs!" I add in.

"Oh well...We just have to endure this. Anyway, where's the burning desire to beat the girls in studies now?" Paul asked, smirking.

"Oh yeah! Let's beat them!" Drew shouted over the noise.

After a while...

_**And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a**_

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

"Argh! I can't concentrate!" Justin wailed.

(Normal POV)

As I said before, the Heartthrobs lives from now onwards is going to be a louder one. LOL!

(With the Heartbreakers...) (Leaf's POV)

We were all laughing and tears were rolling down our cheeks when Amelia, Crystal and Dawn walked in. "Hey. You guys are finally back!" May managed to laugh out.

"What's so funny?" Crystal asked. Misty weakly pointed to the video camera. Dawn grinned and said, "Well, we need to go to bed now. We can watch those hilarious videos we have tomorrow at breakfast or lunch!"

We all went to bed.

(A few days later...) (Normal POV)

For the next few days...The boys were constantly disturbed unknowingly by the Heartbreakers. It went like this.

Gold was sleeping peacefully on his bed. Snuggling up comfortably. Then...

_**There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.**_

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gold yelped. 5 seconds later, Amelia popped her head into the room. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing!" Gold exclaimed. "It's good of you to be up so early for a change you know. It is only 6 am. Anyways, I helped you buy the Playboy magazine while I went to the supermarket just now. It's on the dining table." Amelia added before exiting.

Gold nodded. Little did Gold know, Amelia only helped him buy the magazine because she wanted to check on the speakers, cameras and chips at the same time.

For Ash's case...

"Ashy boy! I'll be off for my sewing lesson at the community club!" His mother shouted. "Okay! And stop calling me Ashy boy!" Ash yelled from his room.

He was keeping himself busy by studying, something which he would never think of doing if not for the Heartbreakers' bet.

Then...

_**N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Eurbody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a**_

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

"OMG!" Ash yelled. "Not only does Justin and Gold's house got problem...Mine too..." He grumbled after dialling Paul's number.

"Guess what? Mine too." Paul said in an angry tone. "I dropped my sandwich that was filled with melted cheese on myself. And I accidentally knocked the whole bottle of orange juice on myself after being shock by another verse of take it off by Kesha..." Paul continued.

With Drew...

Ahh...I'm finally able to get some real peace and quiet while I'm showering... Drew sighed as he dumped shampoo.

Was he correct?

NOT BY A LONG SHOT!

_**There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.**_

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Oh, oh, oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

"Oh nooooo...Not here too..." Drew groaned.

Actually...The Heartbreakers were observing the Heartthrobs as they do their daily activities. And they timed their attacks well enough to scare the living shit out of them. For example, when they saw Drew picking his towel and hearing the lock clicked, after 5 minutes, they pressed the 'TAKE IT OFF' button.

(Back to school...For mid-year exams...Outside the Language Room...)

"I find that paper rather easy you know." Crystal said confidently to a shaking Gold. "R-really? I don't think it is easy at all..." "Same here." Put in a glum looking Ash.

"Gee...I thought you guys were so busy studying over the past few days..." Said a sarcastic May. "Yeah. But the strange thing is, we were constantly disturbed by some loud songs." Drew said. "Did you guys do it?" He asked suspiciously.

Leaf looked shocked. "Us? YOU ARE ACCUSING US OF DISTURBING YOU?" Amelia shrieked. Dawn smirked. Amelia would be able to get an A for Drama for sure. She thought.

Justin cleared his throat. "Oh...So it is not you guys huh...So sorry for accusing you." "Yeah. We are really sorry." Paul added. Dawn had to stifle a giggle. "No problem. No problem at all." Misty said, waving her hands.

MUAH HA HA HA...Misty thought wickedly.

"Hey! We better get into our next test before we all get zero. Now, we would not like that to happen right?" Gary asked as he dashed off to the science room.

(In the science room...) (Misty's POV)

Ahh! Finally I've finished my test. I wonder how the others were doing. After all, Miss Gardenia had told us beforehand that this paper would be tricky. Not difficult, but tricky.

I looked around the classroom. Crys had already finished her paper and was now checking through it. No doubt she is going to get a high A star. I frowned as I saw Dawn struggling. I sighed; science had never been Dawn's best subject. No matter how much Crys tried to tutor her, Dawn could not grasp the concepts.

I felt the corners of my mouth turned up as I saw Ash sleeping on his test papers. Paul, having finished his test paper early, turned his head around to survey the room like me. He paused as he looked at Ash.

...

...

...

Then, he took a double take.

...

His eyes widen in shock and he desperately tried to wake Ash up without alerting Miss Gardenia.

Honestly, I found the scene damn funny. I turned as I heard Amelia holding back a muffled giggle beside me. Then I had to composed myself as Miss Gardenia said, "Pens down." And she started collecting the papers.

When she reached Ash's table however... She paused as said, "Mr Ketchum, I believe this is not a sleeping class. Detention during lunch for today and tomorrow."

I smirked at Ash. Score 1 for Heartbreakers and 0 for Heartthrobs.

(During lunch...) (May's POV.) **(I realised that I had not done May's POV for quite some time in this story...SORRY!)**

"Gosh! Science was hilarious!" I said as I took a bite of my grilled cheese sandwich. "May. Swallow first, and then talk." Crys told me gently. I rolled my eyes and swallowed my mouthful of food.

"Crys, no need to tell her that. She'll never learn to eat like a proper lady." Drew sniggered at the last part. I glowered and took out a fork, prepared to use it to stab him. Drew's eyes widened as he made another snarky comment.

Grr...This guy just makes me mad! With a capital M! Gary could tell from many years of experience that this fight would be messy if no one puts a stop to it.

"Cut it out both of you! Anyways, you girls are lucky that Ash fell asleep today and did not complete part of the test paper." Gary said, waving his hands in front of Drew and me. I was about to lunged at Drew when Dawn held me back.

Crys gave me the look to tell me to cut it out while you're still in ahead.

Leaf said to Gary, "That's very nice of you to stop them from arguing." Gary smiled. He sure enjoys seeing Leaf happy with him. "Really? Glad ya like it!" Gary cooed, nuzzling Leaf.

From a distance, Honey frowned and turned to whisper to her crew. **(I almost forgot about Cornelia and her crew...)**

The rest of us laughed as Leaf squirmed and dumped her mash potatoes on Gary before stomping off angrily. Gary frowned as said, "I guess I better get these off of me before the next class."

"I'll help you!" Gold cried, jumping to his feet. **(I almost forgot about Gold! XD)**

Amelia said, "I think I better go and find Leaf." She ran off to the direction Leaf went earlier.

(Normal POV)

Justin cleared his throat. "The next and test for us is battling. Teachers would give us or grades for our performance. We need to get to our contest of trainer class." Misty pondered, "I hope Leaf would be able to compose herself in time for the battles."

"Well, let's hope Gary would be okay too." Ash said through a mouthful of food. Misty bristled, "What are you guys saying? Leaf is troubled by GARY! Not the other way round!" Crys added, "Tell Gary to keep away from her is the best option!"

Paul rolled his eyes, "Nah. Gary would not keep away from Leaf! He likes her too much to do that!" The remaining Heartbreakers at the table widened their eyes.

Paul was about to open his mouth to spill more things about Gary when...

"OMG!" Dawn shrieked. "SHH!" May try to shush her. "OH NO!" Drew cried and sent Paul a glare. Paul stuttered, "Um...Forget about what I said. DON'T YOU DARE TO TELL LEAF OR GARY WHATEVER I SAID." He said to the Heartbreakers, mainly Dawn, since she is the one who usually spills secrets.

(With Amelia and Leaf...At the school gardens...)

"ARGH! I just dunno what got into me just now!" Leaf cried. "Calm down Leaf. We are going to be having our battle's exam later. And Gary would be there. So compose yourself! You can do it!" Amelia said gently to Leaf.

The duo sat on a bench near some white roses and violets. Leaf said, "After all, the always pull those perverted jokes on me..." "Well, maybe he –." "I DON'T WANT HIM TO PLAY ME LIKE HE DOES WITH OTHER GIRLS!" Leaf's outburst cut Amelia off.

"You like him right?" Amelia asked, a smile tugging her lips. Leaf sadly nodded. Then she rolled her eyes. "Gosh. I feel so silly liking that egoistic person..." Amelia laughed, "Don't feel weird about it. What about Misty? She would die if we tell her we managed to unlock her diary and read it!"

Leaf grinned. "Yeah! She likes Ash. We were like, OMG! She's always complaining that Ash is so this, Ash is so that..." "Gary's is just like Gold, Drew...And Justin." Amelia said slowly. Leaf smirked, "Yeah...And you know how to 'comfort' me as...You like Justin eh?"

Amelia frowned. "Am I that easy to read?" Leaf laughed, "Yes...To the Heartbreakers...Since the Heartthrobs are damn dense!" The duo laughed. "Let's get back to the cafeteria. The others are waiting for us."

(With Gold and Gary...At the school gardens...) (Gold's POV)

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO PLAY ME LIKE HE DOES WITH OTHER GIRLS!" Leaf's voice rang out loud and clear.

Gary and I were sitting on a bench, surrounded with mandevilla and lavenders. I gulped. "Um...Gary. I guess that's your answer of why Leaf would ran away just now."

Gary squinted, "Leaf and your cousin is sitting among the white roses and violets." I said, "Anyways Gary, you do not have to worry about them overhearing our conversation since the reason why we heard Leaf is because she was shouting just now."

"Gosh...Now I know how she feels about me..." Gary muttered, putting his head in his hands. "Come on man! I know very well that Leaf do not hate you..." I protested. "I know she does not hate me! But she does not like me the way I like her!" Gary whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on! You can stop being a pervert to her sometimes. She'll be alright. We know her for so long and she only so called broke down today! ONCE!"

Gary nodded. "Let's get to class. I'm gonna beat Leaf in the battles when I go up against her!" I laughed, that's soooooo Gary.

(With Cornelia and her crew...)

"We need to do something about the losers and the Heartthrobs." Honey snapped. "Yeah...They are soooooo pissing me off!" Candy agreed. Victoria suggested, "Why not we insult them and make them embarrassed in front of everyone?" "We would have done that long long ago if we could!" Apple said, rolling her eyes. "The only reason why we could not insult them too much in public is because of their fan boys!" Cornelia pointed out.

Megan said, "More exactly, if we insult them too much, their fan boys would beat us up to a pulp no matter how hot we are since in their eyes, the Heartbreakers, I mean the losers, are the hottest."

Cornelia smirked. "Ladies. I have a plan." Honey grinned. "I knew I could always count on you." "I have a plan too." Candy put in. "Let's combine those together..." Apple suggested.

After Cornelia and Candy told the rest their plan, they were all smirking.

"The Losers better watch out. They will not be ready for us and the fan boys can't touch us as we are untouchable..." Megan cackled, rubbing her hands evilly.

**Hmm...I wonder what Cornelia and her crew are planning! Anyways, the battle would be at the next chapter. I wanted to put that in this chapter, but I'm too tired to write some more. I hope this chapter would be enjoyable for you readers as I'm not really proud of this chapter. I find it like an information chapter.**

**My next update would be The Past and The Present: Love or Fame. And I'll probably start a new story soon. Since my PSLE is over, all I need to do is shop for new clothes/items for new school and wait for the results to show. **

**But, Acting Out: Love Game would not end so early! There would be around 15 chapters or so. Since the Heartbreakers and Heartthrobs' mid-year exams are not over, I still got the battles. That would take around 1 chapter and I got their camping trip to do! Remember, the camping trip is the important part. Although I got the feeling that my introduction is wayyyyyy too long!**

**And I'll close the super long author note with a bow.**


	7. BattlesWin or Lose?

**Hey everyone! Battles starting! Are you guys looking forward to it? Anyways, the battle pairs are so not what you guys would expect! Not like my AIHH story pairings for battles. Sorry to disappoint people, but still, I don't want it to be the same all the time!**

**Anyways, prepare for plenty of battles! Cheer battle lovers!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Espeon210 for her support since my first story & chapter; AIHH!**

Chapter 7: Battles...win or lose? Part 1

"So now...Hmm...We would be doing battles...What fun..." Miss Agatha said in a totally bored tone. "Heh heh! Well, this round, we decide to do things differently. To test out your strengths, we decided to pair you guys with trainers from the other section." Miss Roxanne said cheerfully.

"But what would be benefit from this?" Gold yelled.

"Please be polite." Crystal lightly hit Gold's arm. That caused the fan girls to glare at her. But they almost stop immediately when the fan boys glared at them.

"Well, we want to see how the coordinators would be able to defend themselves from the powerful attacks the battlers send them and we would see how you guys deal with the coordinator's graceful but good combos." Mr Brawly said.

Paul scoffed, "Yeah...Like we'll actually get any competition at all. Most coordinators only cared about their Pokémon's looks. Their attacks actually suck." Drew snapped, "What did you say?" Paul said, "I said most."

Dawn narrowed her eyes. She thought_, I'm definitely one of the most to him. I'll prove him that contest are real battles after all if I battle him._

"So our first battle would be..." Miss Agatha paused to fish out two pieces of paper, one from each sack. "Ahh...this ought to be interesting, Miss Waterflower VS Mr Hayden. I mean Drew Hayden. Not Justin Hayden."

"GO MISTY!" May yelled. "HELP ME BEAT DREW!" The fan boys supported her comment with a cheer. Yes, the fan boys like to see the Heartthrobs go down. Especially if it is the courtesy of the Heartbreakers. "You got it!" Misty replied with a wink.

"DREW! DO NOT LOSE OUR FACE!" Paul yelled. "Yeah man, you can do it!" Gary shouted. The fan girls backed their comments with an even louder scream than the fan boys.

Drew raised his hand in acknowledgement of the cheers and flicked his hair proudly. That causes the fan girls to scream EVEN MORE...

And...The fan boys ain't gonna stand by and watch Drew Hayden enjoy the spotlight and cheers and all. So they started saying things like:

"HAYDEN SUCKS!" (No offence to Drew & Justin Fans...That includes me...)

"HEARTTHROBS DROOL AND HEARTBREAKERS RULES!"

"GOOOOOOOO Misty! WE LOVE YOU!"

Miss Agatha had enough of these nonsense! "I WANT SLIENCE!" She roared. That causes both sides to stop shouting. "Good." She said briskly. "Now where were we?"

Mr Brawley snapped out of his daydreams (No...Sadly they are not about Roxanne...) and said, "Oh yes! Let the match between Mr Hayden and Miss Waterflower begin!"

"Go Corsola!" Misty cried.

"Humph! Flygon, let's go!" Drew said smugly, flipping his hair. The fan girls had to resist screaming. Thus, they focused their attention/gaze on Drew.

May frown at that. "Now now...Jealous much?" Leaf slyly whispered into May's ear. May flushed and said, "No way!"

"Flygon! Dragon breath!" Drew commanded. Misty smirked, she had a feeling he would use dragon breath since flamethrower would not be a good choice of move against a water type like Corsola. "Then...Mirror coat!" Misty yelled triumphantly.

Drew had a shock expression on his face. Gary was worried for his friend. Even though Drew may be smart, Misty is the sister of the Sensational Sisters...And they are the Cerulean City gym leaders...

May was smirking. Looks like Drew finally got a taste of Heartbreaker's medicine!

"Uh oh! Flygon!" Drew cried out as Corsola's mirror coat worked, so even though Corsola took damage, the damage Flygon took was twice the power.

Misty smiled. Yes, no doubt Drew was a good coordinator that had his Pokémon trained to be strong, yet beautiful. But at those times when you are facing him, it is good to use a Pokémon with counter or mirror coat to take advantage of the situation.

"Corsola! Power Gem!" Misty yelled.

"Flygon! Use flamethrower to protect yourself!" Drew yelled desperately. May's eyes gleam. It wasn't very often she saw Drew being desperate in battle!

"Not so fast! Corsola! Bubblebeam!" Misty yelled. "Flygon! Block with steel wing!" Drew suddenly yelled.

Flygon's steel wing blocked the bubbles and proceeded to hit Corsola. "Now, let's use sandstorm!" "Corsola! Protect yourself by using bubblebeam anywhere!" Misty frantically yelled.

"Not gonna happen." Drew snapped. "Flygon, use dragon breath!"

This battle is going to be over soon...hmm...Miss Agatha thought... Sigh...I was expecting this battle to be something...Oh well...

Since Corsola and Misty cannot see where Flygon is, thanks to the sandstorm, they could not defend themselves from the dragon breath.

Mr Brawly said, "Corsola is out...So the winner is Mr Hayden." The fan girls looks as if they were gonna scream in joy, but Miss Roxanne had given them the evil eye beforehand.

"Alright...Next battle would be... Miss Paige VS Miss Green..." Miss Agatha said. Leaf smirked and said to the rest of the Heartbreakers, "This is gonna be my glorious mind-year exam test? A piece of cake!"

"Don't get too cocky Green..." Honey drawled. Leaf simply smirk.

"Leafy! You can do it! Beat Honey!" Amelia whispered to Leaf before she head to the battle field. "You got it!" Leaf replied.

"Battle number two! Miss Paige VS Miss Green!" Mr Brawly yelled. "BEGIN!"

"Vespiquen, come on out sweetie!" Honey squealed, doing a twirl before she threw Vespiquen's pokeball.

"Vapoureon! You're on!" Leaf yelled, throwing Vapoureon's pokeball after giving it a kiss.

"Vespiquen, attack order!" Honey said. "Vapoureon, block with surf!" Leaf yelled. Honey smirked.

"Tsk tsk...That is so easy to block that attack order..." Amelia muttered to herself softly. But not soft enough for Cornelia NOT to hear. Cornelia whispered to Amelia, "Hun, it appears that your dear friend had fallen for Honey's trick..."

Amelia frowned before realising what attack Vespiquen could use. Honey shouted, "Combine defend order!"

Vespiquen was protected by her defend order. And it emerged from the surf attack and hit Vapoureon.

"Vapoureon! Quick! Use ice beam!" Leaf yelled, taking advantage of the fact that Vespiquen just right in front of Vapoureon.

"No!" Honey wailed as the ice beam had not only made a direct hit, but it had also frozen Vespiquen. "Yeah! Go LEAF!" Gary yelled. Honey frowned. She is obviously not taking Gary cheering for Leaf instead of her nicely.

"Now Vapoureon, let's finish this up with flamethrower!" Leaf said, smirking. Honey pouted. Amelia frowned. Knowing from experience, she knows that Honey would not give up so easily. It must be a trick! Amelia concluded. But there was nothing she could do to warn Leaf.

As the flamethrower came closer to Vespiquen, Honey's eyes lit up. "Eh...Strange...Honey should be fuming...Not smiling..." Leaf muttered under her breath.

Honey yelled, "Heal order!" Even though Vespiquen is hit by the flamethrower, the flamethrower had released it from its ice cage.

"Quick Vapoureon! Use surf!" Leaf yelled. "Use defend order! Then attack order!" Honey shouted. Clearly, none of them wanted to lose.

"I'm not falling for this same trick twice! Who says I'm gonna let the water stay in liquid state?" Leaf yelled, smirking. "Now ice beam!" Leaf continued.

But before Vapoureon managed to freeze the water completely, Honey screamed, "Now Vespiquen! Use sliver wind to break the ice before you are frozen again!" "AHH!" Leaf yelled. "Vapoureon, use protect!" Leaf screamed.

BAM!

All the attacks collide against each other. "Grr...Vapoureon, flamethrower!" Leaf shouted. "Vespiquen, use defend order, then twirl while using sliver wind!" Honey shouted.

...

...

"And we have a winner!" Mr Brawly shouted. "Honey, good job! Leaf, you've done pretty well too...But, Honey did better."

"Next battle is...Miss Wilson VS Mr Wilson! Ahh, a cousin battle...This got to be something..." Miss Roxanne said.

"Amelia! Beat your cousin!" Leaf said. "Sorry that you lost." Amelia said. "Never mind. I know I have to do better next time. And I know that contest battles aren't exactly all about beauty." Leaf said, smiling.

Gold smirked, "I'm gonna beat my cousin! Watch and learn!" "My my, he seems confident you know." Justin commented. "We ought to be confident. Since we trained so hard. We know very well that battles are the subjects we can score very well in." Ash said smugly.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Mr Brawly roared, it is obvious that he is looking forward to this battle, whatever the reason is.

"Go Aibo!" Gold yelled. The purple monkey popped out and happily waved at Amelia before realising that she was his opponent. (Aibo is Gold's Ambipom.)

"Ha ha! Anyways, charm up Delcatty!" Amelia squealed.

"Delcatty! Use blizzard!" Amelia quickly said. "Aibo, block with shadow ball!" Gold yelled. "Delcatty, use thunderbolt!" Amelia quickly added.

Even though Aibo managed to block the blizzard, he was not luck enough to avoid the thunderbolt. "Delcatty! Prepare to charge up a solar beam!" Amelia yelled.

"Aibo, use brick break!" Gold shouted. "Delcatty, do you think you can do a protect while you are charging?" Amelia asked. Delcatty managed to do a protect.

"Curses." Gold muttered. "NOW!" Amelia shouted.

"Quick Aibo! Earthquake!" Gold yelled. Delcatty and Amelia were caught off guard by the earthquake. Thus, Delcatty is hit by the earthquake.

However, Gold and Aibo is not exactly very lucky. Even though Delcatty is hit by the earthquake, Aibo was hit by the solar beam.

Amelia shouted, "Delcatty! Use assist!" Uh oh...Gold thought. This ain't good. There's no telling what assist would bring. But I do know that Amelia got plenty of ice, fire and water attacks.

BAM!

"Assist, dragon pulse!" Amelia yelled gleefully. "Um...Aibo! Use shadow ball!" "Delcatty, use blizzard while spinning!" Amelia ordered.

Somehow, Delcatty managed to surround itself with the blizzard, forming a protective shield all around it.

"And now, assist!" Amelia commanded. "Aibo! Use thunderbolt!" Gold yelled. Uh oh...No such luck...Gold thought. The thunderbolt was not able to get through the blizzard protection.

"Assist, quick attack!" Amelia cheered. Everything is going exactly like what she had planned when she is practising with Glacia, Leafeon and Delcatty.

"Delcatty! Blizzard one more time!" Delcatty, while charging towards Aibo, had encrusted itself in an ice lump/cube. Even so, it was still charging.

"Aibo! Shadow ball!" Gold shouted. "Not happening!" Amelia shot back. Yup...Amelia is telling the truth. Justin thought. Gold's shadow ball merely chips some ice off the lump/cube.

"And now...The winner is Miss Wilson. Mr Wilson, you are as rash as ever." Miss Agatha said drily. "While Miss Wilson, on the other hand, I really love your assists! Mr Wilson, you got to learn from your cousin."

Gold rolled his eyes. Paul muttered, "Typical. Miss Agatha always adores trainers who use surprise attacks like assist and metronome."

"Next battle! Justin VS Candy (Candy is in the battlers section.)" Miss Roxanne said.

"Good luck man!" Gary said to Justin. "Yeah. Don't let your guard down! Candy is one of the most powerful battlers in our class." Paul informed Justin.

"No problem...No problem..." Justin lazily replied. "Tsk tsk, if I know better, he wanted to impress my cousin." Gold snickered.

"What. Did. You. Say." Justin asked, through gritted teeth.

"Quick! Start the battle!" Miss Roxanne snapped impatiently. "Candy! Best of luck!" Apple said cheerfully. "Aww...Come on...Don't go that hard on Justin sweetie all right?" Cornelia nervously said.

"What are you thinking? GO ALL OUT!" Honey snapped. "Mm! Mff!" Cornelia struggled as Megan slapped her hand over Cornelia's mouth.

"Let the battle begin!" Miss Roxanne cried.

"Go Gallade!"

"Go Grumpig!"

(Justin's POV)

Humph...Grumpig huh? Ack...That is type _dis_advantage for me. Oh well.

"Gallade! Start with leaf blade!" I commanded.

"Grumpig! Dodge it!" Candy shouted.

"Not going to happen!" I said. Gallade scored a direct hit.

"Grumpig! Immobilize Gallade! Then use iron tail!" Candy instructed.

Dang it! Hey...This tactic looks pretty familiar!

(Flashback)

"Espeon! Use psychic to immobilize Eevee first! Then use swift, combine psybeam!" Amelia's voice rang out, loud and clear.

(The very short flashback ends)

"Gallade, block it with your own psychic!" I shouted.

"Grumpig, don't give in!" Candy yelled. Grumpig concentrated hard.

"Gallade, use shadow ball! Then combine leaf blade! Aim at the black pearl!" I shouted, this combo had to work!

"Grumpig! NO!" Candy shrieked.

"Nice battle Justin!" Mr Brawly said enthusiastically. "Um...Thank!" Justin said. I guess Mr Brawly liked the fact that I use a fighting Pokémon. "Another question Justin," Mr Brawly said. "Yes?"

"It must be difficult to train Gallade to such a high level, yes?"

Go figure... "Heh heh heh...It is okay..." I stuttered.

(Normal POV)

Amelia huffed, "Humph! Acting all humble and awestruck by the praise!" Dawn giggled, "Come on, you also think that Justin did a good job training Gallade right?"

Amelia gave her a look that said, 'You gotta be kidding right?'

"Alright! Next battle, erm...Paul VS Victoria!" Miss Agatha said.

"Go Ursaring!"

"Teddiursa! Come on out!"

"Wow...It is at a disadvantage to Victoria..." Misty whispered to Leaf. "Yeah. Victoria is bound to lose."

**Ahh...This chapter is finally finished. I'm sorry for not updating for so long since I went on a holiday right after my exams...**

**Anyways, VOTE ON MY POLL! I want to be writing another story, so VOTE! **

**REVIEW! **

**Reviews gives me motivation to write some more, thus, the next chapter would be out really quick. Next, reviews would also help me to improve my story quality! **

**SO REVIEW!**

**Cya!**


	8. Oops

**Hi everyone! Here's to another chapter of Acting out: Love Game! I would like to say that this story is actually going very slow. Slower than what I had expected. I guess I got too caught up in the sleepover part and the betting parts. **

**Of course, I would not like to rush through the camping and the racing part, since that is when MOST characters will fall in love...**

**So I hope you would not mind if I'm going really slow. Oh...BTW...**

**MUST READ THIS NOTE!**

**OLDRIVALSHIPPING & CONTESTSHIPPING ALERT!**

**START CHEERING OLDRIVAL ADN CONTEST SHIPPERS!**

**Chapter 8: Oops...**

Victoria shouted, "Teddisaur, use charm!" "Ursaring! Ignore that charm. Use focus blast!" Paul said.

"Oh well. I guess Victoria is gonna lose soon..." Crystal sighed. "I thought I would get a good show." Mumbled Gold.

Just before the focus blast hit Teddisaur, Victoria smirked, "Humph! I always have a backup plan!" She flipped her hair.

"Use pro- H- Hey! No! Teddy!" Victoria roared. May rolled her eyes, "She's too busy flaunting herself to speak quickly!"

Miss Agatha coughed lightly, "Alright. Victoria, detention. Paul, an easy one for you this time." Mr Brawly smiled weakly, "Better luck next time, Victoria." Victoria fluttered her eyelashes at Mr Brawly.

Miss Roxanne frowned and snapped, "Next. May VS Dawn."

"Oh well...Um...Best of luck..." May and Dawn whispered to each other.

"START!" Miss Roxanne bellowed.

"Skitty, on stage!"

"Buneary! Spotlight!"

May yelled, "Now Skitty, use blizzard!" "Counter with ice beam!" Dawn respond. But unfortunately, blizzard is more powerful than ice beam. "Quick, bounce!" Dawn yelled out her command.

"Now! Use assist!" May shouted. "Dang it..." Dawn muttered, not sure what would the outcome of assist be.

But Skitty just stood there.

There were a lot of whispers in the audience. "Huh?" "What happened?" "Did Skitty's assist fail?" Those were some examples of the whispers.

Crystal frowned, 'It ain't possible. May use assist so many times.'

"HA!" Dawn gloated triumphantly.

But just as Buneary is heading down in a deadly speed, Skitty begun to rush forward. Dawn gasped. May smiled and said, "All the way Skitty! Use quick attack!"

"Buneary! Dizzy punch!" Dawn yelled frantically.

"Not a chance! Use blizzard!" May shouted.

"Buneary! Flip through the blizzard!" Dawn screamed.

WHAM!

The class's eyes widened 2 see both Pokémon lying in a crumpled heap on the ground. "Oh! My poor Glaceon!" May cried, gently scooping the bruised Glaceon. "Buneary, you did great. Take a nice long rest. Dun worry. We could work on those later." Dawn said softly.

May and Dawn smiled gently at each other, silently thanking each other for the battle.

"You two fought a good, long battle. Next is Crystal VS Barry." Miss Agatha said.

"Shine, Meganium!"

"Let's hit it Empoleon!"

"This is going to be a good battle." Mr Brawly commented. "A battle between two starters." Miss Roxanne added.

"Empoleon! Start with flash cannon!" Barry shouted. "Meganium! Block with vine whip!" Crystal shouted. Meganium successfully blocked the flash cannon. Barry gritted his teeth and shouted, "Empoleon! Use hydro cannon!"

"Frenzy plant!"

Empoleon's hydro cannon failed. But that is not the only consequence. Empoleon was also stuck due to the vines.

"Darn it!" Barry cursed under his breath. "Meganium! Try sleep powder!" Crystal yelled, taking advantage of Empoleon pulled down by the vines.

"Empoleon, use blizzard!" Barry smirked. Crystal sighed, even if Empoleon was trapped, he is still determined not to let her have an easy win. "Meganium! Use the roots to jump above Empoleon! Then sleep powder!"

"Empoleon? Raise your head up NOW!" Barry snapped commandingly, glancing at Meganium.

Unfortunately, the sleep powder hit Empoleon. "The winner is Crystal!" Miss Roxanne announced. "I guess that is enough battles for today. Please go to your next class."

"So, Leaf. Do you think you can catch this movie with me tonight?" Gary asked, flashing a charming smiled at Leaf.

"I uh uh..." Leaf stuttered, quite stunned. Luckily, Crystal was there to save the day. "Of course she would. In fact, she would be more than happy." Gary grinned, "Okay! I will pick you up at 8 pm! Be ready!"

All Leaf could do was nod. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" She bellowed. "We were thinking how nice it would be for our dearest friend to get a boyfriend." May's voice rang out.

Leaf turned around. She realised that the Heartbreakers had been behind her all along. Just then, Drew strolled past and said, "Good job. Too bad you did not win Maple. No offense Dawn." He threw a red rose to May, who blushed and mumbled a thank you.

Misty peered behind May shoulder. Suddenly she grabbed the rose and exclaimed, "Hey! There's a note in this!" May look surprised. "He doesn't usually write notes in the roses." "Read it out! Read it out!" Dawn urged.

"Meet you at the town's park at 7pm. Do not eat anything before that please! Love, Drew." May read out aloud. "Aww! So sweet!" Amelia sighed. "Looks like someone else is going to get a boyfriend soon if everything goes perfectly." Leaf sighed dreamily.

"Woah! What are you thinking? About May and Drew or you and Gary?" Crystal smiled at Leaf. "Oh...About Gary and me..." Leaf trailed off, staring dreamily into space.

"KNEW IT!" They all shrieked. Leaf snapped out of her mini trance. "Let's get to class." He said with a scarlet face. "Or else we will be late."

**(With the Heartthrobs...)**

"Good going cousin!" Justin said to Drew. Drew huffed, "It is just a dinner!" "Yeah...Under the stars, that is." Paul teased. Gold said, "At the very least May and Leaf did not push Drew or Gary away..."

"Like someone you like?" Gary wondered out loud, glancing at Gold. "Yes. Yes, Crys. For some reason, she always, and I repeat, always, slap my hand away." Replied Gold. "Humph...We could think about that little problem. First, is to get Drew and Gary ready." Ash said.

Paul stared at Ash in wonder, "Wow, for once, you said something sensible."

**(At the end of the day... At The Petal Mansion.) (May's POV)**

"OMG! OMG! What am I gonna do? I'm freaking out! I dunno what to wear!" I cried, her voice echoing throughout the mansion. All of my Pokémon were as freaked out as me, since they were fidgeting a lot.

Suddenly, the rest of the Heartbreakers burst into May's room. "What's wrong?" Crys asked gently. "Ya! I was listening to music in my room, with headphones! But your voice was louder than it!" Dawn complained.

Crys gave Dawn the look to say cut it out. "It is 6pm already! And I'm nowhere near ready!" I wailed. "Let us help you then!" Amelia exclaimed.

She and Dawn proceeded to look through her wardrobe. "You know," Amelia said, pulling out a few red shirts. "You should dress casual, since you are going to a picnic." "Yup." Dawn agreed. "So you should wear these tights!" She continued, shoving them to me.

"And it is a good idea to wear this shirt and tank over it." Amelia added, shoving a solid red shirt and translucent black tank."

Dawn tossed a pair of zebra striped leg warmers to me and said, "It is at night, the park may be cold." "I suggest you wear these shoes. It matches perfectly with your outfit." Somehow, Amelia managed to dig out a pair of white sandals with a red ruby.

Misty glanced at the clock. "QUICK! It is 6.55 pm! Drew would be here any minute!" Crys grabbed a red and black messenger bag and Leaf put in my wallet. "Now you are ready!" Crys said.

'RING!' The Petal's doorbell rung. "He's here!" I squeaked. Dawn and Amelia were as hardworking as bees. They rushed around me, applying very little makeup on her. "Good! See here!" Dawn cried, pushing me to a mirror.

Wow. I must admit that I look hot. The smoky grey and sliver eye shadow they apply made my eyes popped. And they managed to apply a faint peach blush that doesn't make me look like a clown. "May! We forgot this!" Amelia screeched.

"Shush!" Crys whispered. Amelia dabbed some mascara and lip gloss on me. Dawn cried, "Perfect!" "What are Misty and Leaf doing?" I said, staring at the mirror. "They are trying to hold Drew back while we get you ready." Crys said.

Leaf put another lip gloss into my messenger bag and literally dragged me to the door. Crys smiled encouragingly while Amelia and Dawn looked very pleased with their work. "Please bring her back by 11pm okay?" Misty asked Drew before she allows me to step out of the door.

Drew said sarcastically, "Yes mom." Misty rolled her eyes and said, "Have fun!" The rest of the Heartbreakers waved goodbye as Drew and I set off in his lime green convertible.

**(Normal POV)**

"Ahh..." Dawn sighed, fanning her face. "Young love..." Crys muttered. "Gosh! We sounded like our mothers!" Leaf laughed. The Heartbreakers (minus May) cracked up.

"WHAT!"

The Heartbreakers stared at Amelia. Amelia frantically pointed to a sliver jeep, following Drew and May closely. "Even though they are wearing those ridiculously oversized sunglasses, I could recognize that platinum blonde hair anywhere!" Amelia declared.

"And that black hair!" Dawn gestured dramatically. "Plus, Apple is there, driving the jeep." Crys pointed out. "That's it! I had enough of Cornelia and her crew ruining stuff for us!" Amelia declared.

"I'm going to follow them! To make sure they are not p to their tricks." Amelia continued. "I'm going too!" Dawn announced.

"What about me? I want to go too!" Leaf protested. "You are staying back. We'll have to get you ready for the date with Gary now. In double speed!" Dawn decided. "Let's get to work!" Amelia cried.

Dawn and Amelia quickly rooted through Leaf's wardrobe. While Misty is busy combining different colours of eye shadow on her hands. Crys was getting Leaf's bag ready in ten minutes time, Leaf was ready to roll.

"You look fantastic!" Misty exclaimed.

Leaf looked awesome. She wore a pale green sweater with solid black pantyhose and thin white skirt. Misty and Crys had done her make up nicely. She did not look over the top. Rather, she casual but chick at the same time.

(Dawn's POV)

Misty is a pro at doing eye shadow in my opinion. She matches smoky purple eye shadow with forest green eye shadow, which matches perfectly with Leaf's outfit. Add dark brown eyeliner and mascara, with light coral pink blush plus transparent gloss.

"Perfect!" I said. Amelia and I quickly get changed into the most casual clothes we had. After all, we must dress like normal people who go to the park to enjoy the scenery. Not people whom are spying on the spies whom might destroy their best friends picnic under the stars...Ahh...So romantic...

"Mist and Crys, Amelia and I would be going to the park now. Do you think we look casual enough?" I asked, after putting some useful items in my messenger bag.

"Ok. You guys look casual enough for me. Bring some sandwich and other stuff. Since you can't hide in bushes and act normal." Crys said.

"I got that covered. We could spy on Cornelia, Apple and Megan while we have our dinner." Amelia said. "Hey, we could even see how well the date is going!" She added as an afterthought.

Misty cleared her throat, "Ahem. You guys also need to plan on spoiling Corn, Meg and Apple's plan. If they had one, that is."

**(In the Thunder...Around the time when Drew left to pick May.) (Normal POV)**

"Woots! Now Drewy boy is on his way to pick May up!" Gold sung happily, grinning. "Next up, is Gary's turn!" Justin grinned. "I hope both dates go perfectly well." Paul said dryly. "Aiyo...Why must you always think of the negative stuff? Think positive! Be happy!" Gold sung, still dancing around in glee.

Justin whispered something to Paul, who smirked and said, "Well...That would be exactly what Crys would do. After all, she likes the idea of planning. It is better to plan the negative so that you'll know how to face it in future rather than facing it without a plan."

Gold grumbled, "Gosh, now you sounded like that book maniac." Ash begun pointing wildly at the window, as the rest rushed towards him to see what he was pointing at, Ash chose that time to fall out of the window.

CRASH!

The Heartthrobs laughed. "Ouch...Not funny." Ash muttered. "Whatever about Ash's injuries, look there!" Gary said, pointing to the road ahead of their mansion.

"Hey! What do you mean by ignoring my injuries?" Ash demanded. "Shh." Gary said.

"Oh dear. We better follow them." Justin said, worried for his cousin's soon-to-be-disaster-date. "I'll come along. It is better to work as a duo you know." Paul said.

They quickly got on their motorcycle and drove off.

**At the park. With May and Drew.) (Drew's POV) **

"WOW! Did you really plan this?" May gasped. I smiled in satisfaction. It had taken him a while to plan this. Glad that it had paid off. Upon arrival at the west side of the park, I brought May to a secret place, up in the trees. He had spent several days with a few of the Heartthrobs each day, bending the trees in a certain angle to block off all of the light from them, except the top and one tiny side, to gaze at the stars and to look at the pond, glistening in the moonlight.

After school ended, Gold, Justin and I went back to this place to place all of the blankets and rope ladder. He cannot expect May to climb the tree! That would be soooooo ungentle manly of him.

Now, currently, they were sitting together cosily, eating sandwiches and enjoying the scenery.

Little did they know, this night might be peaceful to them, but not to the rest of the Heartbreakers and Heartthrobs.

**Done! How do you guys find it? Shock to find out that May and Dawn had to battle each other? Surprised or happy that Drew and Gary asked May and Leaf out? Angry at Cornelia, Megan and Apple because they are like, following Drew and May?**

**REVIEW! They bring this author joy and inspiration to write more for you dear readers. Do you guys think I should write longer chapters or not? Do you guys want more songs to be featured in this fic?**

_**IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**_

**Anyways, my poll would be closed. So I would be slowly writing a few chapter of "His and her side of life". I don't think I would ever write the story "Everything you're not" since I kinda, like, think I should mix that story with "Acting Out: Love Game". **

**Cya next time! And remember, REVIEW and read "The Past and The Present: Love or Fame" while waiting for the next chapter!**


	9. Disaster Da Limit

**Here's another chapter for you readers. Let's get back to the dates! And the people whom are busy spying. That includes Cornelia and her crew and the rest of the Heartbreakers and Heartthrobs whom weren't included in the date!**

**To A La Dark Angel: Mangaquest should be coming up in the camping parts. Right now, I'm focusing on Contestshipping and Oldrivalshipping. I'm not making it easy for any of them to fall in love or admit that they like the other person! :D**

**To LyraXEthan: Thanks for that suggestion! I would put it into good use for sure! Should be in the next few chapters. Since in this chapter, it is more of an explanation chapter. :D**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 9: Disaster da limit **

**(In the Petals Mansion...)**

BANG BANG BANG! Gary pounded the door. "COMING!" Yelled Misty. "Gosh Leaf, you gotta tell your boyfriend to NOT pound the door so hard." Crystal chided.

Leaf flushed and said, "No! I mean, he is not my boyfriend!" "Ok." Crys agree. "Yay!" Leaf cheered, glad that someone is on her side.

"Not now, but soon to be!" Crys added, not giving Leaf any satisfaction. Leaf grumbled, "And to think you were nice."

Gary suddenly popped up and wraps his arms around Leaf. Leaf shrieked. "Let's go!" Gary said, waving goodbye to Leaf and Misty.

Gary carried Leaf, bridle style to his red convertible. Misty and Crys shouted, "Cya lovebirds!" They smiled at the scene of Gary smirking and Leaf glaring at them and Gary.

Misty and Crys's smiled faded as they saw a black mustang following the red convertible. Misty said sarcastically, "Let me guess. It is our dear friends Victoria, Honey and Candy." Crys grimaced, "How I wish you were wrong this time."

Misty and Crys quickly grabbed a hoodie, their messenger bags and threw in a few items before heading over to Misty's sliver and blue jeep and following the black mustang.

While at the same time...Ash and Gold caught sight of the black mustang. They were too busy gawking over who was driving it to notice Crystal and Misty's jeep.

They quickly went to get ready to go to the cinema.

**(With May and Drew...) (May's POV)**

Wow. I sure did not know that Drew could be so talented in decorations! Heck...For once I did not complain about the things Drew does! And look at the food! Yummy looking chicken...And the delicious roasted corn! WOW!

Drew smiled in satisfaction as he saw my mouth water. He simply said, "Let's start eating. We have school tomorrow." I replied, "Yah! And we'll see who won the bet." Drew smacked his hand on his forehead. "Oh ya. The bet..."

"And the penalty that goes with it if you guys lose." May smirked as she fed him pieces of chicken. Drew's eyes widened.

**(With Gary and Leaf...) (Gary's POV)**

"Which movie are we watching?" Leaf questioned as we reached the cinema. "Well. What do you think about watching the Legend Of the Guardians?" I replied, looking through the list of movies available for watching.

"I sure don't mind." Leaf said. "I would like something to eat though..." Leaf muttered as an afterthought. "Go get it yourself." I said, waving my hands over to the food station.

Leaf huffed, "Fine."

I rolled my eyes...What's up with girls? Especially Leaf. Sheesh... All the rest of the girls I dated all do whatever I told them to. And yes, sometimes I do like to bask the attention of my fan girls. Usually when I'm bored to death or need some cheering up.

I almost thought for a split second that Leaf would not say yes back in school. "Um...Excuse me sir..." The man at the ticket booth asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh yes. Two tickets for the Legend of the Guardians." I said. "Which seat would you like, sir?" The man asked. "Is the last row available?" I asked instantly. I love the last row seats...Since well...No one can see what you are doing there. Ah...You know what I mean.

"Yes. Last row...Centre seats?" The man questioned. I nodded. I thanked the man as he handed me the tickets and I head over to the food booth to find Leaf.

**(Normal POV)**

Leaf ordered one popcorn set and one nachos set. She reached into her messenger bag for her wallet when Gary leaned over the counter and paid for the food. Then he took the food and dragged Leaf away.

"What did you do that for?" Leaf demanded. Gary bitted his lip and sighed, "Helping you to pay for the food since it is my treat." "Then why wouldn't you help me to order?" Leaf countered.

"You order, I pay. Get it?" Gary said, sighing in desperation. He never had this problem with girls! They always winked at him, smiled seductively at him. Everything that he likes actually. He ran his fingers through his hair and told Leaf, "The movie is starting."

So far...This has proven to be an interesting date for both Gary and Leaf.

**(With Cornelia, Megan and Apple...) (Cornelia's POV... I thought it might be fun to try out! I might do it more often if you guys like it! :D)**

"Gosh...Where is Drewy dear and that slut May?" Apple whined. I muttered, "How is this possible? We followed them so closely!" Apple snapped, "ARGH! I just chipped a nail!"

Megan sighed, "We just went to the park. Follow them so closely. Then, they turned a bend and they disappear!" Apple was still busy grumbling over her chipped nail. I was thinking this problem over.

"Do you think there is a secret entrance?" I wondered. "How would I know?" Apple wailed. "All I know is that I should've packed a pedi medi kit with me on this little trip! This reminds me, I better pack one for the camping. Who knows during the race when I would chip a nail?"

Megan said, "Hmm...It is not possible for them to pull off a vanishing trick right?" Apple frowned, "I don't think they have any Pokémon that can pull that off." Megan replied, "Well. The slut bitches' Beautifly can't even carry one person, let alone two of them."

"Drewykins Flygon is obviously stronger than that slut's Beautifly. But if Drewy bear were to use it, we would have seen it!" Megan added thoughtfully.

"Hey!" I said suddenly. "Do you think that bitch Amelia loan her Umbreon? That Umbreon is special. Knows how to use teleport." "That is a possibility. But hey, how do you know so much about Amelia and her Pokémon?" Apple asked.

I sniffed, "Well. She is my arch enemy in both romance and school department. Ack! Scratch that! She is my arch enemy in everything! By the way, I do need to know her Pokémon since I can't always lose to her in battles!"

Megan sniffed. "Do you guys smell that?" Apple and I sniffed along. "Yeah...It smells like a delicious blueberry pie!" Megan said, her eyes sparkling.

"Where is that scent coming from?" Apple demanded. "How would we know? We are not a Munchlax or any other glutton Pokémon!" I retorted. Apple narrowed her eyes; Cornelia's words had given her a good suggestion.

**(With Amelia and Dawn...) (Amelia's POV)**

"You know, if we did not pack the picnic basket and spend so much time getting ourselves ready, we would have found them already..." Dawn muttered in exasperation. "How would I know...I wonder how they disappear so fast without Umbreon's help?" I mumbled.

"Charm up Altaria!" I cried, tossing my pokeball into the air. "Find May and Drew." I told Altaria. _**(Note. Dawn does NOT have Togekiss. I did not know she was going to have one when I did the planning for this story. So now, Dawn had an Ambipom, not Togekiss. I kinda miss Ambipom from the anime...)**_

"ARGH! The park is not say very big. Where else can they hide?" I snapped after getting too many mosquito bites. "Ack! Take that!" Dawn cried as she whacked a buzzing mosquito.

"Do you think somehow Ash got his Infernape to use dig to dig some underground chamber or whatever?" I added as an afterthought. "I don't know. But if we can't find May and Drew by 10 pm, I'm going home!" Dawn said as she attacks another mosquito.

I hesitated but said, "You do know that our main mission is to keep an eye on the bitches right?" "Yeah. But where are they?" Dawn replied. "Maybe they are having as much problems as we are now. Starting with finding May and Drew." I said, rubbing my temples and trying to whack as much mosquitoes from myself as possible.

"I don't know. But what I DO know is that we are getting nowhere by standing here and whacking mosquitoes." Dawn grumbled.

**(With Justin and Paul...) (Paul's POV)**

"I remember coming to the park to hang out with my good pal Justin. But what I don't remember is seeing you guys here." I snapped at Brendan, Barry and Kenny.

Brendan frowned and said, "Like we are looking forward to see you guys?" "What are you guys doing here in the first place?" Justin asked, fearing that they somehow overheard that Drew and May were going on a date. And Brendan likes May. No way is he going to take this lying down.

Kenny scoffed, "Yeah. Like we need a reason to come to the park." I glared at him; since it is so obvious he likes Dawn. I mean Troublesome. And only I get to tease and disturb her. Um...Other than the rest of the Heartthrobs. Kenny glared back. Brendan, Barry and Justin just swapped looks and shrugged.

Since glaring is one of my specialty, he sure have no problem in glaring for a long time. However, Kenny begun to feel really uneasy.

I smirked and sniggered, "Coward." Kenny falters and stepped back, nervous. Barry shouted, "This is a free country. We can go to the park whenever we like, and wherever we want. Who are you to prevent us to go to the park?"

"Yeah. It is just a coincidence that we were here at the park too." Brendan said. Justin muttered, "Yeah. Right."

"So we'll be on our way and um...see you in school tomorrow!" Kenny stuttered before dashing off to the lake. Almost falling into it. Paul scoffed, "Wimp!"

**(With Leaf and Gary...) (Leaf's POV)**

Gee...I was wondering if Gary would pull any...um...dirty tricks on me during the movie. But, I was sadly mistaken.

During the movie, Gary did not pull any tricks. But there are three hooded figures behind us; they accidentally dropped their bucket of popcorn on me. Gosh! I had to spend quite some time getting rid of the popcorn from me and my bag!

**(With Honey, Victoria and Candy...) (Honey's POV)**

Hee hee! That Leaf loser deserved it! Humph! Both she and Gary sweetie did not notice that the girl whom dumped the popcorn on Leaf is none other than ME! MUAH HA HA HA! Anyways, this cashmere hoodie is actually working better than the rest of us thought!

But there are four weirdly dressed people sitting rather near us (referring to Honey, Victoria, Candy, Leaf and Gary). I wonder who they are. Since there are two boys, one wearing a hoodie and the other wore a cap.

All of us wore the 3D glasses, so I can't see their faces.

** (With Misty and Crystal...) (Crystal's POV)**

Argh! The nerve of Honey! How dare she actually pour the popcorn on Leaf! Well, I'm not really concentrating on the movie since I do need to keep a look out for Leaf. While we were driving to the mall, Misty and I were discussing about what plans we should do if the sluts do something to Leaf.

I looked at Misty, Misty showed me 4 fingers. I get it. Plan number four is going to get underway. After the movie continued for a while, I "accidentally" dropped my purse near Honey's seat. As Honey picked up the purse while I lean in front 2 take it from her...

Oh no!

My hands slipped, and thus, the popcorn and nachos I was carrying dropped all over the sluts' hoodie. Oopsie...My bad.

I could practically feel Honey fuming with anger. But obviously, I would ignore it. Victoria was furiously dabbing her hoodie with tissue, to get rid of the cheese. Candy was sending glares towards me. At least that is what I thought. Since they are wearing the glasses.

**Good? Bad? Fantastic? Absolutely horrifying? REVIEW!**

**Okay...This chapter is rather...Um...A filer chapter in my opinion. Oh well. Never mind! The next chapter would definitely be much more enjoyable.**

**REVIEW! You guys can ask me questions about the story...And I would answer them. But my answers might be a little vague since I'm not inclined to tell the story's ending. Oh well. **

**BTW, do you guys like the story in Cornelia's POV? If so, I think I would try to express their feelings in the story too. **

**Anyways, the next update would be "The Past and The Present: Love or Fame?" Since I'm juggling 3 stories at 1 go, the updates might go a bit slower. But since it is my holiday, I guess there should be more updates. **

**Cya!**


	10. Sticky mess

**Hey everyone! DarkRoseDiamond here! Yeah, I'm no longer known as PrincessGlacia. Now, I'm known as DarkRoseDiamond. In this chapter of Acting Out: Love Game, there would be plenty of sticky people! SPOILER! **

_**This chapter is dedicated to: A La Dark Angel, LyraXEthan, Espeon210, Princess Amethyst, Diamond Desires, Big big Misty Fan and Missy Platina! THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTNG ME FOR MOST OF MY STORIES!**_

**To DAML Winner: Yup! The boys will be starting to get jealous. Okay...two of them will start to get jealous while the other two would be over protective.**

**To Diamond Desires: Haha...In real life, I hate mosquitoes since of all the people they can chose to bit, they chose me. Everything when the mosquitoes strike I always get more than 20 bits...**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**DarkRoseDiamond do not own Pokémon & the songs... If I do, Misty would never leave Pokémon. May and Dawn would join the gang, but never leave as well. Maybe in between they would take short breaks. Max and Brock would not leave as well. But Max might take short break also...**

**(I forgot to do them for the previous 9 chapters...: P) **

**P.S. Sparks Fly: Taylor Swift**

**Chapter 10: Sticky mess...How coincidence...**

**(With May and Drew...) (May's POV) **

_**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
Fall in love in an empty bar**_

I've never thought about coming in good terms with Drew... Let alone sitting here, right here right now with Drew Hayden. Yes, THE Drew Hayden! The one that I had an ongoing rivalry once I sight my sights on him in elementary school! Oh, and shoot my crayons at him!

_ (Flashback...) (Still in May's POV)_

_ Hmm...I'm in elementary school! In the class 1 Rose! With my BFF Misty! Yup, Misty and I had been best friends since we were born! We lived next door to each other, so we are really close. We have been playing at the playground together, having lunch and sometimes dinner together too! And when we are finally 5 years old, my parents and Misty's sisters allow us to have a sleepover at Misty's house!_

_ I stepped into my class happily. Misty should already be inside. Haha...I overslept again. But anyways, Misty would always save me a seat right?_

_ Yup. There's a seat between Misty and a green eye boy. Hmm...I'll admit that he is quite charming. But Misty seems too occupied talking to a raven hair boy in front of the green eye boy. A smirk formed on my face, I'm soooooo going to tease Misty about it later!_

_**And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of**_

_ I quickly put my bag in between Misty and the green eye boy. It was pretty crowded there. Since a huge number of girls are standing near the green eye boy. I guess he was pretty attractive for a boy._

_ I started to introduce myself to the kid since Misty was still busy talking to the raven hair boy. "Hello! My name is May Maple. What's yours?" _

_ "Drew Hayden." He replied in a superior tone, then turned away to talk to a plum hair boy. Just then, a navy blue hair girl walked through the door way and sat in front me. I spoke with annoyance to her, "Drew is just too rude!"_

_ The blunette replied, "Yeah! I know! I'm in the same nursery as him, and I do know that he had a huge ego! My name's Dawn Hikari." "I'm May Maple." _

_ From that onwards, instead of love at first sight, it is HATE at first sight._

_**Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain**_

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

_ Yeah! And the proud introduction is only the beginning! During our very first break, our teacher forced us to stay in the class to have it. Good thing I remember to bring my lunch box! I took it out and stared happily at my bento set. I started to eat it, talking to Misty and Dawn at the same time._

_ Then, the teacher started to pass out bowls of biscuits on a tray. When it reached me, I took a bowl from the tray. I leave the biscuit aside since I need to finish my bento set first. As I was about to reached for my biscuit, Drew reached over to grab my bowl of biscuits. _

_ "Hey! Give them back! They're mine!" I angrily snapped. Drew raised his eyebrows cockily. "Really? My family is the main sponsor for this school, so most of the things they buy for the kids that study here is using MY FAMILY'S money!"_

_ Then an annoyed voiced popped out. No, make that two. "What do you mean?" A blunette with her hair in two pig tails asked. "OUR family also sponsored this school ALONG with yours! Give that girl her bowl of food back!" A strawberry blonde snapped. _

_ Drew huffed before he passes me back my bowl. I happily stared into it, and then I gave a loud "WHAT!" Because there are no more biscuits inside the bowl!_

_ The blunette and blonde glared hotly at Drew before rushing up to the teacher to get another bowl of biscuits for me. Sigh...I could've done that long long ago..._

_ (End of Flashback)_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
So reach out open handed  
And lead me out to that floor  
Well, I don't need more paper lanterns_

Take me down, baby bring on the movie star  
'Cause my heart is beating fast  
And you are beautiful I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would

Drew wrapped his arms around me, I sighed happily, placing my head on his chest. Well, we've finished our main course, but we sure hadn't touched the desert yet! He took out a pint of ice cream and we took turns feeding each other and staring at the stars.

I glanced at him, at his cute, handsome face and luscious green hair. Then I almost jumped in shock when Drew asked me, "Would you be my girlfriend, May Maple?"

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go out  
Just keep your beautiful eyes on me

"Of course I would you big doofus!" I exclaimed, feeding him a spoonful of ice cream.

**(A/N: Okay. The song is longer than this, but I can't think of anything else for May and Drew for now.)**

** (With Cornelia, Apple and Megan...) (Apple's POV)**

"Well, we've went back and brought Megan's munchlax over. So what should we do with it?" I asked, impatiently tapping my foot. We went back to get the Pokémon and I did not get to touch up on my nail polish!

"Anyway, Munchlax, do you think you can smell out the food?" Cornelia asked. Munchlax nodded before rushing off. We all gave chase.

After chasing it for a while...

"Dang it! Munchlax was attracted to the honey in the honey tree! Not the food with Drewy and that loser!" I groaned. Megan frowned before ordering Munchlax to come down.

"Munch?" I said, waving a hand at us. We shrieked as globs of honey flew from Munchlax hand and onto our clothes and hair.

"EWW!" Megan shrieked. "Munchlax! Return!"

Cornelia yelled, "I'm soooooo going back!"

I shouted, "I'm coming with you!"

So all of us rushed back to where we parked the car and head home. So much for foiling or, disturbing their date...

(With Amelia and Dawn...) (Dawn's POV)

"EWW! Munchlax! Return!"

"I'm soooooo going back!"

"I'm coming with you!"

We glanced at each other before looking at where the source of the voice is from. Then, we saw Cornelia, Apple and Megan running at top speed.

"Wow..." I commented. "I've never seen Cornelia run so fast before!" "I have. Last time. When we are still best friends." Amelia said sadly.

**(Flashback...) (Amelia's POV)**

_Cornelia and I were once best friends. We did EVERYTHING together. We like the same stuff. We met when we were in 3__rd__ grade. At first, Crystal and I were attracted to Cornelia since she is so quiet. During recess she is alone. So we approached her and be friends with her._

_After a while, Crystal went to be with a new girl by the name of Leaf Green. So it is only Cornelia and I. May, Misty and Dawn were together at that time. _

_We proceeded on to 4__th__ grade. We were in different classes. I'm in the 1__st__ class while Cornelia remained in 2__nd__. Crystal and Misty were also with me. We three bonded together. While Cornelia and Leaf decided that they would hang out with each other._

_At that time, we were also rather good friends with Apple, Megan, Candy, Honey and Victoria. But unfortunately, they were in the 3__rd__ class instead. _

_When I was in 4__th__ grade, I quit Chinese Dance to join International Dance with Cornelia. After school every day, Crystal and I would rush to our usual table to meet Cornelia and Leaf. Misty would rush to Dawn and May. After a while, Leaf started to be with May. And Cornelia complained to me that Leaf abandoned her. Thus, she got a little hatred on Leaf._

_Crystal still kept in contact with Leaf. But she is also friends with Cornelia. Misty and I were in the 2__nd__ class in 5__th__ grade. Crystal wrote a letter to the principal to demote her to the 2__nd__ class too, since she wanted to be with us. _

_And so, Crystal and Leaf, together. Sometimes with Dawn, May and Misty. Cornelia and I reunited. Apple, Megan, Candy, Honey and Victoria in a group. In 5__th__ grade, Cornelia and I joined infocomm, since International Dance is no more._

_During the 1__st__ half of the year is great. But then, around the 2__nd__ half of the year, Cornelia becomes snappier. I used to get annoyed by her snappiness, but I didn't show it. Since I DO value her as a friend and I realised that if I argue with her, and with her temper and attitude, we would definitely not be happy with each other in the end._

_At the start of my 5__th__ grade year, I'm already starting to be better friends with Dawn since I always arrive to school early while Cornelia come later. And those people whom came to school earlier, like Misty, Leaf, Crystal and May. I would partner Dawn._

_I grew closer to Dawn, Misty, Leaf, Crystal and May. And I usually enjoy my time with them more than Cornelia. But I still stuck with Cornelia. After all, friends are supposed to stick with you through thick and thin. And Cornelia was probably facing a problem that she just doesn't want to tell me._

_When we were in 6__th__ grade, Cornelia gone even snappier and I'm starting to dislike her attitude. She always wanted things to be done her way even though it is wrong or other people's way is better._

_Before September, Cornelia and I wanted to perform for teacher's day. So we told the prefect who are in charge. And we went for the audition. The teacher in charge was afraid that we would not be able to grasp the children's attention if we did solo. _

_So she suggested doing a group singing. Teacher wanted us to do the song "True Colours". The song that Cornelia chose. So we agreed to it and got five more singers. Dawn, Apple, Honey, Misty (we had to force her to do it. Her voice is so sweet! We instantly need her on our team!) and Leaf. May and Crystal refused._

_Cornelia complains that my singing was HORRIBLE. And she needs to SPECIALLY train me for my solo. Fact is, I got every word correct, sung loud enough for people to hear and I got my pitch correct. I'm also in the right key and sung in tune._

_But Cornelia insisted that I had a weird accent when I sing. _

_Anyways, the concert was good. All went well. When I reach school the next day, I realised that Cornelia had formed a group with Dawn, Apple, Honey, Misty and Leaf. I asked if I could join, but Cornelia said that I do not have the information they need._

_May and Crystal also can't seem to get into the group. So they just let it be. But I did not. Because May and Crystal got each other while I had no one! Cornelia got more and closer with the group and I felt as if I'm being ditched._

_Then, Dawn told me in a sms, asking if I know why I can't join the group. I told her no. Then she called me. Misty and Leaf was with her. They told me that Cornelia hated me. She wanted me to be unpopular, so she formed the group. She had been trying to get the group members to hate me._

_But Dawn, Leaf and Misty quit the group since they find that there was not much problem with me and that Cornelia was lying about how horrible I was._

_**(Flashback ends...)**_

**(Dawn's POV)**

"Anyways, she deserves it now." Amelia said finally. "Yeah. She should've looked at your good points instead of bad." I added, agreeing with Amelia. "Come on, let's go back home. We are mostly done here. All we need to do is to find out the secret of the tree! And finding out secrets is OUR specialty!"

Amelia agreed and they raced back to the car.

Then...

_**SNAP! **_

**Hey! This chapter is done! Woots! Anyways, I admit. Most of this chapter is used on flashbacks. But hey, Amelia's past is rather colourful and interesting, not?**

**Anyways, what do you think happened to Amelia and Dawn on their way back? Are you guys interested in Gary and Leaf's date? I'm sorry, but my flashbacks are too long! BTW, A LOT of Heartthrobs would be very jealous in the next chapter... Oops...SPOILER! **

**REVIEW! Even though this chapter is rather...well...quite boring... My next update would be "The Past and The Present"! Look for it!**

**Cya! Oh ya! Please read the story **_**"Repairing the Past" by LeafXGreenX3**_** ! It is quite good!**


	11. An Old Rivarly

**Hey everyone! I'm back! You guys would probably think, finally she is back. It had been like, over one month since she updated! Well, that is because I need to write my two other long stories and do a one shot. Besides that, I've gotten new inspiration for three other stories! But! I would not be doing them till I do finish at least one of the stories.**

**About my school problems: Since this year I'm starting secondary school, work is so much more and they are tougher. To top all of them all, I reached home about 3 or 4 plus in the afternoon. After showering and doing homework, it is like, dinner time already. So I really apologized for not updating for such a long time!**

**Oh ya! This chapter... MAJOR OLDRIVALSHIPPING! **

**My reply to some reviews:**

**CherryKitten13: Yeah...I kinda agree on it now that I started looking through the Pokémon fic...**

**Big big Misty fan: Yup. It kinda hit my mind that they might do that stuff. And no problem about the dedication part! **

**Natsumi-x: LOL! Glad you like the story **

**LeafxGreenx3: Yup, they do! **

**DAMLWinner: Yes, she likes Justin. And...(SPOLIER!) Cornelia would not have a good ending in this story for sure! **

**And so...ONWARDS TO LEAF & GARY'S DATE! (Ooh! I'm so excited!)**

_**This chapter...Dedicated to my new reader, Natsumi-x! **_

**Disclaimer: DarkRoseDiamond does not own Pokémon...I've said that already in the previous few chapters!**

_In the previous chapter..._

_"Anyways, she deserves it now." Amelia said finally. "Yeah. She should've looked at your good points instead of bad." I added, agreeing with Amelia. "Come on, let's go back home. We are mostly done here. All we need to do is to find out the secret of the tree! And finding out secrets is OUR specialty!"_

_Amelia agreed and they raced back to the car._

_Then..._

_**SNAP! **_

**Chapter 11: An Old Rivalry**

** (Misty's POV)**

"Since the popcorn and nachos are gone, what else do we have?" Crystal whispered to me. "I guessed I better go get some other stuff." Misty whispered back. "But remember, we cannot NOT use our brilliant mess plan on them tonight." Crys said evilly. Misty smirked. "I'll be back soon." With that, she left the room, heading over to the food booth.

**(With Leaf and Gary...) (Leaf's POV)**

Hmm...The movie is really interesting! I'm just so glad I had agreed to Gary! I wonder what the rest of my friends are doing back at The Petals. I also wonder how May's date with Drew is going, I'm sure it would be great though. Actually, I'm feeling rather guilty about going for this date and leave the rest along in The Petals.

But then again, I had wanted to go out with Gary; just he alone for ages! Don't tell anyone ok? After all, no one knows just yet!

Brr...Looks like the sweater I brought here is just not enough for the movie theatre. Oh well. After all, the movie is gonna end in like, 30 minutes right?

**(Gary's POV)**

Beside me, I could see Leaf trembling. Heh, the main reason why I actually chose to watch this movie with her is because I've already watched it, so I could actually spend the rest of the time right now admiring Leaf.

"Are you feeling cold?" I asked, concerned when I saw Leaf's teeth chattering. "Nope! I'm fine." Leaf stuttered. I raised my eyebrow and said, "No, you are not. Here, have my jacket." Leaf hesitated before accepting my jacket gratefully.

I put my arm around her and soon, she stopped shivering. I smile to myself. Now this date is getting interesting.

**(With Honey, Victoria and Candy...) (Normal POV)**

"AHH! That should be ME!" Victoria screeched when she saw the 'moment' Gary and Leaf had. **(A/N: CHEERS OLDRIVALSHIPPERS!)**

"Argh! I can't see why Gary bear would like that... that person!" Victoria could hardly contain her anger.

"Excuse miss." A voice spoke to Honey's right side. "YES?" Honey snapped, also getting fired up at the idea of Gary and Leaf together. "I would like to inform you that quite a number of people had complained about the ridiculous amount of noise you and your friends are making here. So I would like to tell you to..." The manager paused for effect.

"What?" Candy snapped rudely.

"GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA HERE!" The manager finished with a straight face.

Crystal and Misty, who had returned from her trip to the food stand, were holding their stomachs as they held on to their giggles. When they finally managed to calm down, Misty whispered, "Looks like we don't have to do much to get them out of here." "Yeah! They got themselves out!" Crys giggled.

"Aww..." Crys continued, staring at the cute couple totally engrossed in the movie. Misty smirked and said, "I think we better get back to the mansion. After all, we would not like to be light bulbs to them right?"

Crys laugh lightly and the duo left the cinema.

**(With Dawn)**

** (Normal POV)**

BANG!

"Ouch... My head..." Dawn groaned, with her eyes closed. "Oh! Dawn! Are you okay?" Kenny asked, offering her a hand. Dawn accepted it, and Kenny pulled her up...

Into his arms.

(A/N: Did you guys think it was Paul who banged into Dawn? :P )

"Ooh... Haha... I think I'm still a bit dizzy." Dawn said as she held on to Kenny for support. "Ahh... Never mind..." Kenny sighed, stroking Dawn's navy blue hair.

"Thanks so much!" Dawn squealed once she was normal again. She hugged Kenny and Kenny hugged back.

And then Dawn...

** (With Amelia)**

"Wahh... Head spinning..." I muttered as I spun round and round while clutching my head in pain. "Woah! Steady now!" A familiar voice spoke. "Justin?" I questioned, still clutching my head.

"The one and only." He chuckled. For some reason, I felt my heart flutter and my stomach is like twisting itself into knots.

He held on to me until I feel better. Paul asked, "Hey Amelia, where's Dawn?" "Dawn? I don't know... She must have separate from me when we bang into each other..." I replied. "Wow... I did not know that is impact is so hard." I mused.

"OW OW OW!" Somebody whined in the bushes behind me. The three of us (Paul, Justin and I) turned around with questioning looks on our faces.

Turns out that I did not collide with Justin and Paul only. Brendan and Barry were added into the mix too. "Are you guys okay?" I asked, with concern in my voice. They must have a harder impact than me since they are _still _groaning.

"Pain..." Barry whined. He stood up, but after a few seconds, staggered. Thus, I held to him. I do not want him to tumble to the ground again!

Then I noticed Justin and Paul standing to one side, with bored looks on their faces. And Brendan was still groaning and rolling around on the floor. "Hey!" I called to the bored twosome. "Aren't you gonna help him out?"

Barry groaned and held on to me tighter. Paul pulled Brendan up. And Justin said, "I'll take it from here" to me before priding Barry's fingers off my shoulder.

"Gee... You guys are sure weird sometimes..." I muttered.

"AHH! Where's Kenny?" Brendan screamed when he realised his buddy was missing. "We can't find Dawn as well. Why don't we split up and find them?" Justin suggested. "Amelia, Paul and I in one group while you and Barry in the other.

"AMELIA! Why don't you group with me and Brendan for once? You've been grouping with Justin and Paul for soooooo many group activities already." Barry pointed out. "Um... Alright?" I said, confused. Since when did splitting ourselves become so difficult?

"I still think it is better for Amelia to come –" Justin started, but was cut off by Brendan. "Why not like this, Amelia and Barry be in one group. And I'll group up with you and Paul? I can contact Barry or Amelia and contact you guys if we can find Kenny or Dawn."

"Hmm, I think that is a good idea!" Barry said cheerfully. "Come on Amelia! Time's a wasting! Let's go!" Barry, returning to his hyper self, dragged my off.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice now." Paul said stiffly. "Let's begin the search."

"I think they should be in this general direction. I think I saw Kenny shoot forward when we collide." Brendan said thoughtfully. "Why don't you say this earlier? Barry and Amelia had gone the wrong way then!" Justin exclaimed.

"Well... I could be wrong. Play safe. If I'm really correct, then good. But if I'm wrong, at least they will be searching at the other side." Brendan shrugged.

** (Brendan's POV)**

Heh. Obviously, I know that Barry likes Amelia. And with that Justin pest around, they would never get together. This is a GOLDEN opportunity for Amelia to notice Barry! I mean, yeah, Amelia knows Barry, already notice him... but she doesn't get to associate with Barry MORE! Why? Because there is that Justin person trying to win Amelia's love as well! And I'm so gonna help Barry!

**(With Barry and Amelia...) (Barry's POV)**

WHEE! Finally, Amelia is with me and me alone! No longer have that Justin Pea brain hanging around! "Are you sure we are on the right track?" Amelia asked. "Huh- what?" I stuttered. Obviously, in the midst of my thinking, I just HAD to miss what Amelia said!

"I said, are you sure we are on the right track?" Amelia repeated. "I'm sure. Why?" I asked, dumbfounded. "Because I'm pretty sure we just walked one big round?" Amelia said sarcastically, gesturing to our surroundings.

Yup. She is right. We are back to where we started from. The unfortunate lump of grass all of us squashed due to the bang. "Err... So what do you want me to do?" I asked, since that is the only thing I can think of saying. Amelia rolled her eyes and sighed. Uh oh... not such a good sign...

"Do you have a flying type Pokémon with you?" She asked, searching her bag. "Yup. I got my Staraptor." I said.

"Good, we will search by air then. It would be much, much easier." Amelia said, pulling out a pokeball.

Pretty soon, we are up in the air. Me on Staraptor while Amelia is on Altaria. We flew, past Paul, Justin and Brendan. Past the big lake. Then we saw Kenny and Dawn in another clearing.

They were hugging each other. And from Dawn's bright eyes, we can tell she is not dizzy. Then... Dawn kissed Kenny. Willing. On the lips.

Judging from the look on Amelia's face, I can see that that scene, is not what she would like to see.

I made Staraptor fly closer to Altaria. And put a comforting arm around Amelia.

**(With the bored trio... Justin, Paul and Brendan...) (Paul's POV)**

This. Is. Getting. Very. Infuriating.

Being with Brendan is very infuriating. Justin and I are silent to the bone. All thanks to Brendan. Why? Because we can't discuss ANYTHING with him being with us. Remember, our group, Heartthrobs are GREAT, BIG ENEMIES with Brendan and his gang.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Justin asked, breaking the silence. "Yes." Brendan said. With that, the silence returned.

"Hey! I think I can see Kenny and Dawn now!" Justin cried, and started to run. Brendan and I chased after him. I knew very well in his mind, he was thinking 'finally! We can get out of this never ending silence!'

The suddenly, Justin stopped. Brendan and I banged right into him. I heard some flapping of wings. I looked up, so did the other two. Up there, we saw Barry and Amelia. Barry had an arm around here. Amelia looked as if she was about to faint.

Then we saw what they were staring at. Kenny and Dawn. In the clearing. Kissing happily away.

I started running back to the car park. Justin was chasing after me. Brendan smirked as he slowly walks away from the scene, hands in the pocket. Amelia silently flew away. Barry did the same.

**DUN... DUN... DUN! **

**Dawn and Kenny? Not right right? No worries, this will all change in a matter of time... Right? Right! Although I will have to be a teensy bit mean and say, WAIT FOR IT!**

**I'm so sorry again, for this super late update. I almost thought of putting this as hiatus, but no... I will persevere and continue updating! **

**Review please? Hopefully, I will be motivated by your reviews and thus, write much much faster. I should be updating His and Her side of life next... Cause I'm having a writer's block for The Past and The present: Love or Fame. **

**Once again... I'm so sorry! If you guys don't mind, you guys can visit my blog. The link is in my profile. I will update my blog on the story progress. Since I can blog on my phone but can't type stories with it... tsktsktsk =,="**

**CYA!**


	12. What it seems

**Hi! I'm back! Um... At least I updated faster than the previous update right? *Smiles meekly* Yes, I know I can't make up much excuse for my lateness! So sorry! **

**Anyways, I and LyraXEthan are doing a fanfic together. The title is Fashion Show Romance. It will be found in LyraXEthan's account. Please do read and review it!**

**Reply to your reviews:**

_**IMPORTANT! MASS REPLY: Yes... I know all of you do not like the Penguinshipping part in the story, but that is part of the plot! You all will realise what the Penguinshipping moment is for in this chapter and another very important Ikarishipping chapter! About the Barry/Amelia part, will find out in this chapter and hopefully in another later chapter!**_

**LeafXGreenX3: LOL! High 5! That was what I was thinking when I decide An Old Rivalry as the chapter title! Glad you like it! **

**DemigodWitch96: I AGREE! *Excitedly gives a High 5 to you* Brendan should do other stuff rather than messing with their minds.**

**XBlazingVampire5X: Thank you so much! Your review DEFINITELY made my day! *Jumps up and down excitedly* yes... you are right about the jealous part :D! More about the jealously part will be revealed in this chapter! **

**Okay! Done with the reviews part! **

**And now...**

**The MOST IMPORTANT PART OF THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**THANK YOU EVERYBODY! *SUPER EXCITED***

**Thank you all so much for reviewing my stories! NOW it is 100 reviews! *Cheers really loudly and throw confetti into the air* THUS... THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! **

**Ahem! Now that I've finish doing the "Thank you Speech" let's move on to the "Disclaimer: DarkRoseDiamond does not own Pokémon and never will!" and let's begin the story with Paul getting JEALOUS! (Oops... SPOLIER! O.O) **

_Let's go down the memory lane for a while... XD_

_The suddenly, Justin stopped. Brendan and I banged right into him. I heard some flapping of wings. I looked up, so did the other two. Up there, we saw Barry and Amelia. Barry had an arm around here. Amelia looked as if she was about to faint._

_ Then we saw what they were staring at. Kenny and Dawn. In the clearing. Kissing happily away._

_ I started running back to the car park. Justin was chasing after me. Brendan smirked as he slowly walks away from the scene, hands in the pocket. Amelia silently flew away. Barry did the same._

**Chapter 12: What it seems**

The Petals Mansion. (Amelia and Dawn haven't return yet) (Normal POV)

"HI EVERYBODY! WE ARE BACK!" Crystal and Misty shouted as they opened the front door with a loud THUD!

Complete silence greeted them.

Crys and Misty sweat dropped. It did not occur to them that May and Drew is still out. And that Amelia and Dawn are still making sure nothing happen to May and Drew's date. And of course, they already knew that Leaf and Gary are still watching the movie. I mean, how could they not know?

Suddenly, the entire house went black.

"AHH!" Crys and Misty both let out a sharp, shrill shriek.

** The Thunder Mansion with Gold and Ash. (Normal POV)**

"So following the car plan was a total bust." Gold grumbled. "Well, it may have worked if we did not lose sight of them you know." Ash pointed out. "Whatever. I just hope that nothing bad has happened to Gary and Leaf's date. You know that he has put in so much effort into this one date!" Gold said.

"I should know better! I was with Gary when he watched that horror movie first time! He wanted to make sure that it is scary enough!" Ash laughed as he found a packet of potato chips.

"AHH!" A sharp shriek echoed in the mansion. "Woowhee..." Gold muttered sarcastically. "That shriek can slice the air." "You know, I betcha that it is Misty." Ash said, still munching. "And Crystal." He added.

"REALLY? Crys is screaming?" Gold asked. He jumped into action, running out of the door to check out what's going on without waiting for Ash's reply. "Gee Gold, hold up!" Ash shouted as he tore after Gold.

_'Gee... I wonder why Gold suddenly jumps into action once he realised Crys is screaming. I'll just have to ask the rest about it later.'_ Ash thought.

**(Paul's POV)**

'I really cannot believe it. Could it be that I, Paul Shinji, the guy who is deemed as kind of heartless and cold be falling for Troublesome Girl?' Paul thought as he run all the way back to the car park.

"HEY! Paul! Stop now!" Justin shouted. I ignored him and continued running. I ran to my motorcycle and drove off, breaking the speed limit in this area. From the mirror, I can see that Justin is set on following me back.

And. To comfort me.

I really cannot hide my feelings from the rest anymore. On the outside, I'm the cold, cool dude. But it is different on the inside.

** (Amelia's POV)**

_'It is just not right that Dawn is kissing __**Kenny**__. I mean, he may be her very good childhood friend, blah blah blah. But, that's __**all**__ he is. Nothing more, nothing less. While__** Paul**__... On the other hand, is definitely more than a friend? That's what I think.'_

Though I can't understand why Dawn will be kissing that immature childhood friend of hers. I reminded myself to reprimand her later when we get home.

** WAIT!**

I cannot just leave Dawn there with Kenny! Oh my gosh, what am I thinking? I hurriedly ask Altaria to backtrack.

When I'm back in that clearing, Kenny and Dawn were still kissing. 'Tsk tsk tsk.' I thought. 'Don't those two run out of breath?' I flew right beside them since there was a convenient rock for Altaria to perch on and cleared my throat.

_** "AHEM!"**_

Those two broke apart. Kenny looked absolutely furious. While Dawn, fainted against Altaria's cotton soft wing. "DAWN!" Kenny shouted, he leaned forward, his arms reaching out to pull her up.

Obviously, I'm not going to let him do that. I pulled Dawn on Altaria and Altaria flew off quickly. Kenny fell headfirst onto the hard rock where Altaria once perched on! I laughed while we flew off towards The Petals. Altaria doesn't like and trust Kenny one bit as well.

** The Petal's Mansion. (Misty's POV)**

BAM! The door slammed opened. Some light shone in, which made me and Crys stop screaming.

"Woah! What happened?" Gold demanded, rushing up to us. Ash appeared a few seconds later, huffing and panting, out of breath.

"Ehe... I think it is a power cut." Crys muttered sheepishly. "Haha! You girls are scared by that?" Gold laughed loudly, amused at the girl's reaction to power cuts. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Misty yelled.

Gold cowered back. "Of course not! In fact, why not we stay here with you until the rest of your friends return?" "Thank you." Misty replied gratefully.

"Now that I think about it, I forgot to pack for the trip! Which is 2 days later!" Crys exclaimed suddenly. "Same here. But I doubt we can do much packing without light you know." Misty replied.

** With May and Drew... (Normal POV)**

"May? I think it is time we go back. The others will be waiting for us, and I don't suppose you've pack your things for the trip yet." Drew said, adding sarcasm in the later part. May yawn. "Alright..." She muttered sleepily. Drew smiled.

'She looks so cute like that.' Drew thought.

Both of us climbed down the tree, back to the car. Drew drove May back to The Petals. In the car, Drew gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead...

"MAY! GET OUTTA THERE! I CAN SEE YOU GUYS INSIDEEEEEEE!" Misty shouted, grinning madly. May groaned, glaring at Misty.

"Goodbye! Cya tomorrow! I'm so gonna get Misty for destroying our moment!" May laughed as I drove to The Thunder.

Once May stepped inside the house, she yelled, "MISTY WATERFLOWER! What do you think you are doing just now?" Misty yelped, and immediately rushed to her room. The lights are back on as the power cut is over. "Um May? Pack your luggage?" Crys said, poking her head out of her room. "Oh yeah." May totally forgot about attacking Misty and rushed into her room.

"Crys? Since May is here, we will be off!" Ash said as Gold dashed out of the door.

"HEY EVERYBODY! DAWN AND I ARE BACK!" Amelia yelled. All of the Heartbreakers, minus Leaf, ran out. "What happened to Dawn?" May demanded.

"Err... She fainted from kissing Kenny..." Amelia unhappily muttered.

"WHAT THE HELL?" May spit out. Misty muttered, "I don't believe Dawn's taste can be _this_ bad!"

"ARE YOU SURE THAT SHE REALLY KISSED KENNY?" Leaf's voice boomed. "Eh? Leaf? You're back?" Amelia shouted. "Yeah. Tonight was actually awesome for me. But I guess it was a teeny bit ruined thanks to what I overheard. Which is Dawn kissing Kenny." Leaf said sarcastically.

"Anyways, I'm sure I didn't see wrongly! Besides..." Amelia narrowed her eyes. "I have witnesses. You can ask Paul, Justin, Brendan and Barry!"

"Oh crap."

All the Heartbreakers (minus Dawn, who was still unconscious) turned towards the source of the voice.

"May? Why did you say that?" Misty asked. May's eyes were fixed on her phone. She lifted up her head to face the rest. Worry and anger were obvious from the look on her face.

"It's just that..." May hesitated before saying, "Okay. Fine. I'll tell you guys. But please!" She looked at Dawn and continued, "Do keep it a secret from Dawn. You'll understand why, after I tell you the entire story."

_(Flashback to the time when she was with Drew)_

_ "Hmm May?" Drew softly said. "Yeah?" May replied, eating strawberries. "You know how Paul and Dawn's characters are totally opposites?" "Of course! Dawn's the bubbly, cheerful kind of girl. And Paul? It doesn't take a genius to realise that he is anti-social and cold." May laughed. "Yeah." Drew said slowly. _

"_Dawn is the princess type..."_

_ "And Paul's the bad boy type!" _

_ "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Drew smirked. May smirk in return. "That Paul and Dawn are a perfect match? Hell, ya!" "But. I don't think Paul will show any emotions though."_

_ "HA! That's when you are WRONG." Drew smirked and flipped his hair. "Paul likes Dawn. He confessed to me when I asked him about it." May rolled her eyes. "Please. Like Paul will easily tell who he likes." "Okay. I bribed him with some things. And I promised to tell him who I like." Drew admitted._

_ "Anyways, I took a recording of his confession. So... there is proof if you needed it. Here, lemme Bluetooth it to you." "Okay." May agreed. It never hurts having some evidence with you._

_ "Why did you tell me all these so suddenly?" May asked. "Do you think Dawn has the same feelings for Paul?" Drew said. May ponder over a while before saying,_

_ "Yes. There is a high chance. Since as you say, their types matches. And the old saying goes, opposites attracts."_

_ (Flashback ends)_

There is awkward silence before Amelia asked, "Do you think that Paul might be jealous after seeing Dawn kissing Kenny?" "Drew just sms me to tell me that Paul is furious at Kenny. And that Paul does not know if he should continue liking Dawn. Or..." May trailed off.

** (With Heartthrobs) (Normal POV)**

"PAUL! Are you okay in there?" Justin shouted. "What's wrong?" Drew asked. Justin immediately filled Drew in. "Oh crap!" Drew groaned. "Huh?" Justin stuttered. Drew told Justin everything that May had told the girls.

As soon as Drew ended, the door clicked open. Drew and Justin both turned to see Paul walking out, looking cold and cool as usual.

Justin raised an eyebrow and Paul sighed. He knows that there is no point hiding. "After seeing Dawn kissing Kenny and I know that they are childhood friends, I do not know if I should continue liking her or..." He trailed off.

** {(^o^)}**

** TA-DA! How's that for a nice but kinda predicable cliffy? Anyways, I'm just back from my holidays, so I'm back in action in writing stories!**

** I'm really sorry for this very late update. This chapter is kinda hard to write... I need time to sort out all my thinking on what feelings to put here and what I should include in this chapter and what I should save for the next chapter.**

** I do not know when the next chapter will be out since I'm currently doing the second chapter of Fashion Show Romance, a collab with LyraXEthan. The story is in her account, so if you want to read it, go to her account. **

** I'm doing a one shot for SurferGirl14's Ikarishipping Summer One shot Contest, which will take up some time. Please do read and review it once I posted it out!**

** So the next update will most likely be The Past and The Present: Love or Fame? Since it had been so long since I've updated that story.**

** The next chapter for Acting out: Love Game will feature all of them FINALLY going on their camping trip! :D**

** CYA!**


	13. Dee Dee and Kenward or Kendra

Hi! I'm so happy todayyyyy! :D

_**SUPER IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT! I'M CHANGING THE ORIGINAL VENUE OF THE TRIP TO SEVII ISLANDS. AND THE CRASH TO CINNABAR ISLAND! I've changed the details of the first chapter. So... If you guys can't remember the storyline, refer back to the first chapter (the author's note).**_

So since I'm so hyper now, I'll just let you guys read this chapter now! After disclaimer that is.

**Disclaimer: I said I don't own Pokemon for so many times already! Gimme a break!**

P.S. Sorry cause I made Paul ooc in the last chapter.

* * *

**(With the Heartthrobs...) (Normal POV)**

**"**Stop liking her." Paul said. Drew and Justin stared at him wide eyed.

And then... BAM!

"Hey people! I'm back!" Gary shouted. "Woah Gary! How did your date go?" Gold's loud voice was heard. "Geez Gold... Just _slow down_ would ya?" Ash complained.

Soon, the three Heartthrobs came bounding up the stairs. "Yo dude!" Gary yelled, thumping Drew on his back. "How did _your _date go? Mine was fantastic!"

Drew excitedly said, "Yeah! Mine went really well as well! In fact we had a good time..."

"AHEM!" Justin coughed. "We are talking bout Paul and his little Kenny drama aren't we?" "Oh ya!" Drew exclaimed, suddenly recalling that they were suppose to be consolling Paul. "So sorry man!" Drew apologized.

"What happened?" Gold demanded, feeling irritated that he do not understand anything.

Justin and Drew quickly fill them in.

"OHH." Was all Ash said. Gold bit him lip, tapping his foot as he was trying to think of a solution. While Gary said...

"So Paul? How are you now?" He asked anxiously.

Paul stared at him as if he had sprung horns. "Yeah, Paul. Are you all right?" Gold asked. Paul stared even harder.

"Good question. Paul, are you okay?" Ash asked. Paul rolled his eyes and said,

"Who do you guys think I am?" He demanded. "Some sort of sappy lovesick idiot? What's up with all these emotional crap? That Troublesome girl can kiss anyone she likes and I won't give a damn!" He finished, crossing his arms.

There was a moment of silence before Gold said cheerfully, "All right! All's well ends well!" "But really Paul, you had us worried for a while." Justin said. Gary still had a frown on his face. Drew just look concerned while Ash had a blank look on his face.

"Seriously guy. Stop all these emotional crap. If you guys continue this, you'll wake up with a black eye." He threatened before going to his room to pack his luggage.

The rest just shrugged and went to their rooms. Along with Gary and Drew talking about their dates.

* * *

**(The next morning... With Heartbreakers...) (Dawn's POV)**

"I WHAT?" I shouted when Misty interograted me. "You mean you don't remember?" Misty demanded. "Obviously! I think I was still im a tizzy when that happened." I admitted.

"That's bad." May said loudly. "Who was there?" I asked. "Brendan, Kenny, Paul, Justin, Barry, you and me." Amelia replied.

"PAUL SAW IT?" I yelled, horror filling ny thoughts. "Well, yeah... He was there." Crystal said in a matter-of-fact tone.

As I buried my face in my hands, Leaf asked teasingly, "Why are you so concerned?" My head snapped up. "Cause he'll find new nicknames for me!" I said in my defense.

"Woah woah woah! Why are you so defensive?" May asked, smirking. "I think you are influence by your darling _boyfriend_." I snapped.

"Defensive! Defensive!" Misty sung. "Hey! Look at the time! We need to go to school! Today we are setting off remember?" Crystal reminded us.

"Yeah! Remember to bring your pokeballs and... Etc etc! Meet at the front of our house in... 10 minutes!" May yell as all of them ran for their rooms.

_'Nice save Dawn... I wonder how you really feel... Guess I'll have to find out for myself!' _Amelia thought as she enters her room.

10 minutes later, all of them assembled and set off to Easton academy.

"Class Distinction! Listen up! You will be in bus number 2728! You can sit randomly." Miss Candice's last sentence was met by a roar of approval.

"Awesome! Quick! Let's go and book the last row!" Amelia yelled. The Heartbreakers all rushed up the bus with their luggages in tow. "Aww man! There is only 5 seats!" Leaf grumbled. "Maple, you'll sit with me then." Drew suddenly appeared, with a red rose in hand. "For you." He said, giving the thornless rose to May. May blushed and went off to sit with him in the seats in front of the rest of the Heartbreakers.

"Drew, so who am I suppose to sit with?" Gold complained. Gary and Justin paired off with Ash and Paul respectively. And since the girls are in a dive seater and Drew is sitting with May, Ash is alone.

"I guess you'll have to sit alone or find someone else." Gary sniggered.

"No worries! My Ashy poo can sit with me!" Candy's delighted cheer was heard. And before they knew it, she had plonked herself next to Ash.

The boys were about to protest when Miss Candice shouted above the excited chatters, "Once seated, you are not allowed to change your seats! The bus is going off now; you should reach the port in 2 hours time."

The rest of the boys sent Ash a peace sign while Candy's friends made kissy faces and noises.

Misty was looking over they direction, looking frustrated. She doesn't know _why, _but it bothers her that Candy is next to Ash.

She feels happy when she heard Ash groaned **(he is in front of her) ,** while Candy giggled and begun chattering non stop about how excited she is for her trip, how she and her friends are going to win and what pokemon she brought there.

"So what Pokémon did you bring along with you?" Candy asked. Ash immediatedly brightened up and begun talking to her about his pokemon and what attacks they have... All sorts of pokemom stuff.

At this, Misty immediately felt hatred towards Candy. As if she had'nt already had one against her.

Misty looked diagonally in front of her. May and Drew looked so sweet together! They were sharing their earpiece and were giggling about something. Unlike Ash and Candy, they whisper.

"Hey Misty! Want some?" Amelia asked, holding out a bag of gummy bears. "Of course!" Misty cried, grabbing a handful.

**(At the port) (Normal POV)**

The Heartbreakers were walking to their room. The ship will arrive at Sevii Islands the next morning. Misty, May and Leaf are in one room, and Dawn, Amelia and Crystal are in the room next to them.

When they reached the door, Kenby dash towards Dawn and said excitedly, "Hey sweetie! Great to see you! How about going to the pool to hang out later?" The rest of Kenny's gang slowly walks towards them.

Okay. The entire gang except Barry. Barry rushed forward and promptly banged into Amelia. "Not again...!" Amelia groaned. "I will normally fine you, but since you are so pretty and innocent and all, I'll forget about it."

Dawn thought, _'If he was trying to flirt, he sure ain't doing a good job.'_

"Anyways, see you at the pool an hour later!" Kenny shouted before dashing out of the corridor.

"Uhh... When was I his girlfriend?" Dawn snapped indigantly. "I have no idea. I can't see how someone will like a troublemaker like _you_." Paul's cold voice said.

Dawn spun around and snapped, "Well! I really don't know how come I will have so many fans if I'm just a troublesome girl!" Refering to her being in Heartbreakers.

"Yeah, you're not _just troublesome. _But annoying, loud, too hyper and silly." Paul said coldly.

"Uh, what are you guys doing here in the first place? Our dorms are there." May asked before Dawn and Paul could continue the useless bicker.

"Oh really? Well, our dorm is right opposite yours. Sometimes I wonder why I would date an airhead like you, May." Drew replied, flicking his bangs out of the way.

"Sometimes I just don't know how I will like a cabbadge head like you!" May retorted.

"Cabbage head. Really May, that is so outdated already." Drew flicked his bangs again.

"Egoistic jerk!" May huffed before going into her room and slamming the door.

"You wanna play it that way? So be it!" Drew yelled before going into _his_ dorm.

"What do you guys say we go to the cafe for some snack an hour later?" Crys suggested.

"YAY! FOOD!" Ash said happily. The rest just sighed and retreat back to their room.

* * *

**(In May, Leaf and Misty's room...) (Normal POV)**

"Drew is such an ass sometimes!" May huffed as she took a red shirt out of her bag. "Aww... C'mon, Drew is not all _that _bad." Misty said.

"Besides, you guys will have to see each other eventually." Leaf added.

"Eventually. Sooner or later. In which, I choose later." May declared.

"Latest will be one hour because we are meeting them at the cafe for a break." Leaf said before dashing into the washroom, slamming the door shut.

"ARGH!" May yell in frustration when the pillow she threw hit the door.

Misty just sighed.

**(With Dawn, Crystal and Amelia...) (Normal POV)**

* * *

"I really can't understand why we must let the school's water and flying pokemon transport our luggage!" Dawn complained.

"You heard what Miss Candice said during the orentation. The boat cannot take so many bags." Crys said as she threw herself on her bed.

"At least we'll reach Sevii Islands by tomorrow morning." Amelia pointed out.

_'RING! RING! RING!' _Our room's telephone rang with a deafening ring.

"Hello?" Amelia said into the receiver.

"Hey Dee Dee! What do you think about going for a romantic dinner after our swim?" Kenny said.

"I'm not Dawn! And she is not dati-" Amelia was cut off. "Ohh, Amelia! So sorry, may I speak to Dawn please?" Kenny asked with fake politeness.

Amelia just rolled her eyes and slammed the phone down.

"Dawn, your annoying stalker is well, annoying the hell outta me!" Amelia huffed, falling onto the bed with a 'thump'.

"I can't turn back the clock!" Dawn said in defense. "Besides, I was in a tizzy in that time remember?"

"Talking about the clock, look what time it is now! We better head towards the cafe before Ash bit our heads off!" Crys exclaimed, getting her bag.

"Yeah, a hungry Ash is an Ash to beware!" Dawn laughed as she pick up her bag. Amelia chuckled and follow suit.

They were only a few steps away before Kenny and the rest appeared. "Oh goody..." Amelia muttered, annoyed.

"Dee Dee, why are you not in your swim wear?" Kenny said sadly. You could hear the dissapointment clearly.

"STOP CALLING ME DEEDEE!"

"Aww!" Kenny pouted. "That is a cute pet name for my girlfriend!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Last I check, Dawn is still single." Amelia butted in.

"Yeah, she is wayyyyyy outta your league. Go find someone else!" Crys added in.

Barry got up close to Amelia. Every one step forward he took was met by two steps backward from Amelia.

"But you are still single right?" He whispered.

Amelia eyed him warily.

One step forward, two steps backwards. Forward, backwards. Forward, backwards. Soon, Amelia's back hit the wall.

"What do you say you and me get together?" Barry asked, leaning closer. "Move behind. Too close for comfort." Amelia responded.

Barry ignored her and slowly inched closer. And then he was pulled backwards. "Hey! Who did that? I'm fining you for that!" Barry complained.

"You are fining me? It should be me fining you for not listening to what the lady said." Justin was holding Barry by the collar. He roughly pushed him aside and asked Amelia,

"Are you all right?"

Amelia nodded and thanks him. "How are Dawn and Crys?"

"I believe they are doing just fine." Justin replied.

Sure enough, they were, with the help of Paul and Gold.

"You know, Kenward, Crystal is right about finding someone in your league." Paul said.

"It's Kenny!" Kenny said, annoyed.

"Hey Kendra! Do you mind if you and your groupies go away? We are late for a meeting you know." Gold said loudly, totally getting Kenny's name wrong on purpose.

"It's K-E-N-N-Y! Kendra is a girl's name!" Kenny cried out.

"I think it kinda suits. After all, you do sound like a girl." Gold chortled with a grin.

While Gold, Kenny, Dawn and Paul are talking/ arguing it out, Crystal is being targetted by Eusine.

"They sure are a quarrelsome bunch." Eusine said, starting a small talk.

"You mean your friend is the quarrelsome one. Which part of no does he not get it?" Crys sighed.

"He is a pretty determine fellow." Eusine responded. "The others are so good at being bored." He added, smirking at Brendan, Rudy and Tom standing to one side.

"You know, you are not so bad after all." Crystal said with a small smile.

Eusine gave her a cute grin. "Not so bad? So I was 'bad' in your opinion before?"

"I thought you will be more annoying and irritating like your friends."

"I guess I'm the perfect gentlemen in the group." Eusine bowed and kissed Crys's hand.

"Hey! Watch it man! Don't you touch my girl!" Gold shoved in between the two, glaring at Eusine.

"I believe that she is single and I have every right to try and get her to be my girlfriend." Eusine said smugly.

Gold glared at him. Gold was about to say something when Kenny said, "Eusine, let's go." Eusine left, but not before saying something softly to Gold, somthing Crystal did not hear.

"May the best man win."

"Finally they are gone!" Dawn said in relief. "For _now _anyways." Justin corrected. "Let's go to the cafe and brace for Ash and May's scolding on being later for food." Amelia said whincing slightly.

When they finally reached the cafe...

"ASH! COME BACK HERE! DON'T YOU DARE STEAL MY FOOD!" Misty yelled.

Ash and Misty ran round and round the table before Ash darted out of the cafe off to somewhere with Misty hot in pursuit.

"Hey guys." Gold greeted. "What happened?" He asked, gesturing towards the direction Ash and Misty ran.

"Misty was really hungry. So when the food arrives ans Ash stole it, you can guess that it is not such a pretty scene." Leaf explained.

"Sorry for ordering first. Misty, Ash and May were hungry." Gary added.

Right now, the six who are involved in the Kenny-Barry-Eusine incident realised that May and Drew hadn't said a word yet. Both were incredibly focused on their food. And ignoring the other party.

"What happened?" Amelia mouthed to Leaf. "Long story. Tell you guys later." Leaf mouthed back.

"What took you guys so long to come here?" Gary asked out of curiosity.

"Well, you see..." Dawn started telling them about the incident.

* * *

**(With Misty and Ash...) (Misty's POV)**

"Ash! Come back here with my food!" I shouted as I chased after him towards the control room.

Despite Ash eating so much and all, he is still an extremely good runner; thus, I had her work cut out. Not to brag or anything, but that was saying something, seeing that I was one of the fastest girl runner in Easton.

"No way! This blueberry tart is awesome!" Ash turned his head and pulled a raspberry at me.

And he knocked straight onto the door to the control room.

I tried to stop, but my feet will not listen to me. I knocked into Ash.

"What the...?" I heared the captain said before Ash and I hit the sterring wheel.

The ship took a sharp turn. The captain and his crew were thrown off balanced. Ash and I was also on the floor. In a... Awkward position.

Ash was on top of me and he was proped up on his elbows. Our legs were tangled together. Our faces were only inches apart. His hair was messier than usual. I'm sure mine is just as messy. We were both panting hard due to the chase.

If anybody had stepped in right now, they would most likely get the wrong idea.

I should not have thought about that.

At that moment, Harley, who had volunteered to take pictures during the trip, opened the door and said, "May I take a few pictures of the... Woah! Ash and Misty! I don't know that you guys are so... Intimate! Let me document this moment!" (*)

Ash stood up quickly.

And hit the steering wheel again.

_**BAM!**_

The ship took another sharp turn. But this round, it just stopped there.

The captain groggily got up. He look out of window and said, "We've hit a beach. Let's go check out the ship. Tell everybody to stay calm."

"PEOPLE! NO NEED TO PANIC. WE'VE JUST HIT THE SHORE OF... ERR... CINNABAR ISLAND. WE WILL BE CHECKING THE CONDITION OF THE SHIP. MEANWHILE, JUST STAY CALM, AND GO ENJOY YOURSELVES SOMEWHERE IN THE SHIP." A salior said into the PA system.

Ash and I just stood there like dummies. We don't dare to say anything, seeing that we were the ones who caused this to happen.

After a while, the captain called somebody. I can hear bits and pieces of it.

"Yes... Yes. We'll annouce that. So sorry for the inconvience. No... Your students did not do anything wrong. We were the ones who forgotten to lock the door. If you say so... Thank you."

The captain whispered to a salior. And then he said, "You two, Miss Candice, Miss Winona and Miss Elesa will deal with the mistake you made."

Ash and I gulped and glanced at each other nervously. Our cheeks were still flushed from the previous incident.

A sailor said into the PA system,

"WE ARE SORRY TO SAY THAT THE SHIP WAS PARTIALLY DAMAGED FROM HITTING A SHARP ROCK. WE WILL TRY OUR BEST TO FIX IT. SO YOUR TRIP, WILL BE CHANGED FROM A TRIP TO SEVII ISLANDS TO A TRIP TO CINNABAR ISLAND. PLEASE TAKE YOUR BELONGINGS AND GET OUT OF THE SHIP."

* * *

This chapter is honestly one of my favorite. Simply because I actually got the story going to the camp part. I'll make the changes to the chapters sooner or later. Now it is 23 53. I'm tired. Especially after Modern Dance.

_**I will be posting out a new story tomorrow. It is titled Twisted Love. So please check it out!**_


End file.
